


Никуда вы не денетесь с этой подводной лодки

by Meilinn



Category: Durarara!!, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Period-Typical Racism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самый большой на свете корабль оказался слишком тесным для двух необычных людей. И людей ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никуда вы не денетесь с этой подводной лодки

**Author's Note:**

> Это мэш-ап аушки в сеттинге начала XX века с реальной историей про "Титаник", фильмом "Титаник" и минисериалом "Титаник" 2012 года. С большим количеством неточностей по канону любого из этих "Титаников" х)

_Чикаго, 1917 год_

Витторио не верил в чудеса.

В его душе не находили отклика ни обещания райских кущ на воскресных проповедях, которые он посещал вместе с семьей, ни заверения политиков по радио, что Америке нечего делать в Большой Войне, охватившей далекую Евразию, ни мечтательные речи матери о том, что уж ее-то сынок должен добиться в жизни многого. Он твердо знал, что "город ветров" равнодушен к молитвам и просьбам. Подобно многоглавому чудовищу, Чикаго с легкостью глотал жизни целых кварталов, опустошая и без того почти лишенные надежды на проблеск удачи сердца. Только тяжелый труд и четкое понимание того, где этот монстр прячет от невнимательных глаз свои когти, могли спасти душу несчастного, волей судьбы занесенного в этот город. Чудеса не заглядывали сюда, а случайности приносили только несчастья.

Поэтому, когда из уст Босса прозвучало слово "волшебник", Витторио удержался от скептичной ухмылки с большим трудом. Он давно заметил, что люди, наделенные властью, через какое-то время забывают, что на вершину даже маленькой пирамиды их привели вовсе не чудеса. С возрастом в их речах все чаще проскальзывали слова о небесах, аде, демонах, высшей силе и прочих материях, которые ослабляют контакт с реальностью. Эти слова действовали на молодых членов банд, как капли крови в морской воде действуют на акул, и Витторио не был исключением. Все понимали, что день, когда в семье наступят большие перемены, не за горами.

И все же до этого дня еще оставалось время, поэтому Витторио не проявил ни малейшего неудовольствия и теперь мерз напротив входа в ничем не примечательный паб. Плащ, служивший Витторио верой и правдой уже несколько лет, не спасал от ледяного весеннего ветра, несмотря на заботливо нашитые мамой заплаты в прохудившихся местах, и Витторио очень хотелось наконец зайти внутрь. С трудом дождавшись момента, когда минутная стрелка доползла до числа двенадцать, он в последний раз огляделся по сторонам, перешел через дорогу и спустился на несколько ступенек, чтобы открыть под добротной вывеской дверь в полуподвальное помещение.

В пабе было гораздо теплее, чем на улице, и совершенно пусто, не считая хмурого бармена, полировавшего стакан в лучших традициях дикого запада.

— Я жду кое-кого, — сказал ему Витторио. 

Бармен удостоил его короткого цепкого взгляда и молча кивнул.

Витторио сел за один из дюжины столиков — так, чтобы видеть и входную дверь, и бармена, и проход на кухню — и не без интереса начал рассматривать помещение. Потолок в пабе низкий, поддерживается солидными колоннами, которых даже слишком много — неужели боятся, что крыша может обвалиться? И колонны, и стены обшиты резными деревянными панелями. Света через небольшие окна попадает немного, но кое-где висят зеркала, расширяя и освещая пространство. Не самое уютное место с точки зрения Витторио — такое чувство, будто ты у всех на виду, хотя никого нет.

Он чуть не пропустил момент, когда в паб вошел человек, встреча с которым ему была назначена через третье лицо. "Волшебник", мать его.

Витторио был абсолютно уверен, что не встречался с ним прежде, но что-то с первого взгляда дало понять, что это именно он. У незнакомца были черные волосы и гладкая безволосая кожа лица, которую, казалось, еще не нужно было брить. Он не выглядел старше двадцати лет, но темные, немного раскосые глаза выдавали азиатское происхождение, а по желтым никогда не разберешь возраст, пока они не сморщатся и не поседеют.

"Волшебник" прошел прямо к столу Витторио и сел, тоже не сняв верхнюю одежду. На нем были темные штаны и черная куртка простецкого фасона, какие носили фермеры, но сшитая из дорогой плотной ткани и даже отороченная грязновато-белым мехом у воротника. Ее длина и ширина совсем не подходили ему, создавая впечатление, что это вещь, которая носится за неимением лучшей, но рукава и плечи были подогнаны безупречно, и Витторио поставил бы на то, что руку к ней приложил портной.

Этот человек, как и этот паб, создавал отталкивающее впечатление. Здесь все было странным, неприятным, и опыт Витторио не говорил ему, чего стоило ожидать.

Незнакомец сел напротив с самым непринужденным видом и положил руки на стол. Он улыбался, полностью отвечая всем стереотипам об азиатах; его пальцы были совершенно обычными, с короткими ногтями. Витторио понял, что ожидал увидеть когти, как у кота.

— Я слышал, вас интересуют мои услуги, — заговорил он на безупречном английском, в котором угадывались пока не стершиеся нотки одного из многих акцентов, характерных для переселенцев из Лондона.

— Признаться, я испытываю некоторый скептицизм по отношению к вашим способностям, — сказал Витторио тоном, которым обычно разговаривал с владельцами лавок, которые задерживали оплату.

"Волшебник" улыбнулся еще шире.

— Поверьте, здесь нет никакой магии. Я знаю то, что знают простые смертные, так как ни один простой смертный не в состоянии удержать свой длинный язык за зубами. Вы говорите, что хотите знать, я называю цену, через условленное время мы встречаемся снова, вы получаете ответ... И мы никогда больше не увидим друг друга, если вам повезет. Все очень просто.

Витторио как бы невзначай подался вперед, прекрасно понимая, как это выглядит с его широкими плечами и мускулистыми руками.

— Какие гарантии, что информация будет достоверной?

Снова улыбка.

— Вам придется поверить мне на слово.

— И это все?

— Я только гарантирую, что пройдет время, и вы порекомендуете меня точно так же, как меня порекомендовали вам.

— Чушь.

Чертовы азиаты.

— Это я нужен вам, а не вы мне. Решайте. Но я не люблю, когда впустую тратят мое время.

Витторио задумался на секунду. Попробовать стоило, так? Боссу не понравится, если он придет от этого шарлатана и скажет, что сделка не состоялась. К тому же, если результатом окажется информация, которая ему, Витторио, покажется ненадежной, то ничто не заставит его платить.

— Ладно. Давайте представим, что я вам верю.

"Волшебник" театральным жестом изобразил что-то вроде поклона — насколько это можно было сделать, сидя за столом.

— Что вы хотите знать, Витторио?

Витторио вздрогнул.

— Вы же решили мне поверить. Даю вам возможность сделать это, не верша над собой насилия. Я хорошо знаю вашу матушку. Не взаимно, конечно, но она фигурировала в одном интересном деле несколько лет назад... — это уже было откровенным издевательством. Руки Витторио сжались в кулаки. Ему хотелось схватить собеседника за грудки, хорошенько потрясти и приказать никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не вспоминать его мать. Но залогом выживания в Чикаго было умение знать свое место, и чутье подсказывало Витторио, что заинтересовать этого человека он не пожелал бы своему злейшему врагу.

— Рад, что я представлен, — он постарался придать своему голосу вежливую небрежность. — Как имею честь называть вас? Мне говорили, вас называют волшебником.

"Волшебник" расхохотался с искренностью, которая плохо сочеталась с его наигранными интонациями.

— Чертовски мило так называть меня, но я всего-навсего информатор. Зовите меня Хром.

Он сделал многозначительную паузу, как будто ожидая бурной реакции, но Витторио это не впечатлило, и он только вежливо кивнул.

— Так чем могу быть полезен?

Наконец-то разговор по сути. Витторио приободрился.

— Мне нужно знать, что случилось с "Сердцем океана".

* * *

С момента их встречи прошло не больше десяти минут, а Витторио ни в коей мере не считал себя специалистом по человеческой натуре, но этого короткого срока оказалось достаточно, чтобы заметить неподдельное удивление в глазах Хрома. Витторио готов был отдать месячную выручку за то, чтобы его проницательность осталась в тайне, и продолжил, будто ничего не случилось.

— Это алмаз. Синего цвета, огранен в форме сердца, очень редкий. То ли в 1910, то ли в 1911 году был приобретен ювелиром Картье и вставлен в ожерелье, которое, по слухам, купил какой-то магнат. С тех пор о нем ничего не известно, он не появлялся ни в прессе, ни на черном рынке, а имя покупателя установить не удалось.

Информатор смотрел, немного прищурившись. В комнате потемнело, а на оконных стеклах начали появляться косые дорожки от капель дождя, и в этом освещении его глаза как будто начали поблескивать красным.

— Это, скорее всего, не в ваших силах, — продолжил Витторио, — но мы очень заинтересованы в...

Хром с усмешкой перебил его.

— Этого магната звали Кэледон Хокли. Он купил ожерелье, чтобы сделать предложение своей невесте.

— Вы врете.

— Отнюдь. Кэледон Хокли был моим... деловым партнером, если можно так выразиться, — Хром поднял взгляд к потолку, изображая человека, погрузившегося в воспоминания. — И могу сказать точно, камень вы не найдете.

— И почему же?

— Он лежит на дне Атлантического океана. Мистер Хокли был одним из пассажиров рейса Саутгемптон — Нью-Йорк в 1912 году.

Витторио на секунду задумался.

— Вы имеете в виду "Титаник"?

Хром кивнул, и Витторио решил, что вот его шанс закончить этот разговор.

— Вы все-таки бесстыдно врете. Хокли недавно упоминался в "Чикаго Трибьюн", какие-то махинации с недвижимостью, — Витторио запомнил его, потому что Босс был очень недоволен вмешательством слишком честных легавых в дела на рынке. Это могло поставить на паузу некоторые операции.

Хром вздохнул, поднял руку и сделал жест, каким обычно подзывают официантов.

— Я и не говорил, что на дне океана лежит мистер Хокли. Только его ожерелье. Согласитесь, это разница.

Подошедший бармен поставил перед ним на салфетку пухлую бутылочку из зеленоватого стекла, почти доверху заполненную темной жидкостью, и стакан. Витторио почувствовал запах и поморщился: он терпеть не мог газированные напитки. Хром же наполнил стакан, отхлебнул из него с удовольствием и сразу же закашлялся.

— Волшебный напиток, — сказал он, вытирая выступившую слезу. — Это настоящая, кстати. Подделки смешны и убоги.

Витторио не отличил бы настоящую Кока-Колу от фальшивой, даже если бы ему за это заплатили.

Хром не стал ставить бутылку обратно на салфетку. Вместо этого он достал из кармана куртки карандаш и что-то нацарапал на уголке, а потом пододвинул салфетку Витторио.

— Вот моя цена, — просто сказал он. — Если заплатите сейчас, то услышите всю историю незамедлительно. Это слишком простой вопрос, я бы предпочел не тратить время впустую.

Цена, если говорить прямо, кусалась. Витторио скрипнул зубами. Хром отпил еще Колы.

— Давно я не просил так мало, — нараспев произнес он. — Решайтесь, Витторио, или я займусь чем-нибудь поинтереснее.

Витторио посмотрел на часы, мысленно отказался от прослушивания трансляции бейсбольного матча, которая должна была начаться через полтора часа, и потянулся рукой во внутренний карман, где лежал достаточно пухлый конверт. На глазах у Хрома он медленно отсчитал купюры, и как только те перекочевали в руки информатора, приготовился слушать.

Это была история о благородного происхождения девушке, бесценном камне и отчаянном воре, в которой упоминались подробности, которые, Витторио был уверен, предоставлялись ему в качестве зацепок, по которым можно будет потом подтвердить правдивость рассказанного.

В голове Хрома она, впрочем, звучала немного по-другому. Но знать об этом не полагалось никому.

Почти никому.

* * *

_10 апреля 1912 года, бар "Wines and Spirits", порт Саутгемптон, графство Хэмпшир, Англия_

— Ты собираешься отдавать деньги, шваль?

Схваченный за плечо темноволосый, плохо бритый парнишка в поношенной одежде подскочил на стуле так высоко, что ударился коленом об стол, и разложенные там карманные часы, складные ножи, монеты и прочие ценности, пущенные в оборот игры в покер, со звоном сдвинулись со своих мест.

Шизуо рывком поднял его на ноги, чуть не опрокинув стул, развернул к себе и повторил вопрос. Его клиент, белый как мел, залепетал о том, что вот-вот сорвет большой куш, и тогда как раз расплатится со всеми долгами.

— Этой горой мусора-то? — спросил Шизуо, еще раз бросив взгляд на стол.

— На кону стоит билет на "Титаник"! — запротестовал парень.

— Билет куда?

— Вы что, не слышали? — вмешался один из игроков. Его голос был резким, с неизвестным Шизуо акцентом. — Корабль тут, в порту. Самый большой в мире! Отправляется сегодня в Америку. Билет в рай, вот что я вам скажу! И стоил бешеных денег, — добавил он таким тоном, что стало понятно: билет поставил он.

— Я выигрываю, ты забираешь все. Договорились? — попросил парень со всем достоинством, на какое только способен человек, когда его держат за шкирки.

Шизуо со вздохом отпустил его и достал сигарету.

— У тебя пять минут.

Парень сел, и по очереди игроки взяли из колоды еще по карте.

— Момент истины, — сказал кто-то из них. — У кого что?

— Ничего, — покачал головой другой.

— Две пары, — положил карты на стол третий.

— Тройка, — радостно сказал клиент Шизуо. — А у тебя, Джек?

Джек посмотрел на него, потом на Шизуо.

— Ничего, — сказал он и отодвинул позвякивающую горку от себя подальше. — Поздравляю, маменьке не придется сегодня замазывать синяки такому идиоту, как ты.

Его друг победоносно вскинул руки в воздух. Проигравшие, матерясь, начали вставать.

Шизуо наклонился, потушил сигарету об одну из монет и со злостью сгреб со стола выигрыш.

— Если чего не хватает, Том даст знать, — проворчал он сквозь зубы.

Он покинул прокуренное помещения, делая вид, что не обращает внимания на косые взгляды и нервный шепот. В этой части города пришельцами никого нельзя было удивить — в портах околачивались нелегальные приезжие чуть ли не со всех уголков Британской Империи — но Шизуо даже здесь воспринимали как особо опасное существо. Светлые волосы, четкие скулы и темные глаза делали его легко узнаваемым, а вспыльчивость принесла дурную славу. Его считали диким животным, и так же он чувствовал себя, когда старался справиться с желанием приложить о ближайшую стену со страхом посматривающих на него кумушек. Приезжие и те успевали прослышать о нем и пялились с любопытством, как на уродца в цирке. Шизуо ненавидел их примерно одинаково.

Билет в его руке мялся.

Том встретил его, как всегда, радушно, и когда все деньги перекочевали к нему в сейф до последней монетки, Шизуо решился.

— Если я попрошу рассчитать меня сейчас и отдать вместо платы этот билет...

Том посмотрел на него с удивлением, но взгляд его сразу же потеплел.

— К Каске хочешь, да? — он взял билет, словно взвешивая его на руке. — Я должен тебе гораздо меньше...

— Отдам разницу!

— ...но через час он станет бесполезным куском бумаги. Забирай. И катись с глаз моих, иначе я разревусь как старая кошелка.

Шизуо и сам почувствовал как к горлу подступил комок, потому неуклюже сжал Тома в объятиях. Три года назад, когда кончились деньги, оставленные Каской, а дурной характер Шизуо стоил ему одного рабочего места за другим, Том сказался единственным, кто рискнул взять его к себе.

— Я отдам разницу, — хрипло повторил Шизуо.

Он последний раз вернулся домой, в захудалую комнатушку, хозяйка которой была рада наконец-то отделаться от постояльца, который регулярно ломал мебель, достал из-под половицы свои немногочисленные сбережения, свернул в котомку теплые ботинки, зимнюю куртку, белье, пару рубашек, бритву и зубную щетку, и с на удивление легким сердцем вернулся к Тому. Тот не хотел брать деньги, но Шизуо настоял, и когда они напоследок пожали друг другу руку, его совесть была чиста.

* * *

Хром начал свой рассказ с того, как с 1909 по 1912 год по заказу судоходной компании "Уайт Стар Лайн" в Белфасте строился крупнейший на тот момент трансатлантический лайнер, не уступавший по роскоши самым лучшим отелям суши, который пресса нарекла непотопляемым еще до того, как он был спущен на воду, но на котором было установлено в три раза меньше шлюпок, чем того требовало количество пассажиров.

— Зачем мне это знать? — спросил Витторио.

— Чтобы вы четко представляли, чем были заняты мысли всех присутствующих на борту в ночь с четырнадцатого на пятнадцатое апреля.

Витторио показалось, что улыбка Хрома на секунду стала откровенно плотоядной.

* * *

Вот и он.

Безмерно прекрасен. Огромен. С несметными богатствами на борту — от картин и скульптур до украшений на шеях пассажирок первого класса. Его билет в лучшую жизнь.

Изая ступил на теплый камень причала и прищурился от яркого солнца. Жизнь вокруг него кипела — прибывали автомобили, стояли очереди на посадку, толпились провожающие. Таксист суетился, стараясь достать его чемодан из багажника как можно более услужливо, и Изая расплатился с ним, не забыв сдержанно улыбнуться. Каждый шаг в этом мире, где один визит к парикмахеру стоил дороже, чем вся его жизнь дома, делал его увереннее.

Он подозвал носильщика и поручил ему отнести багаж на регистрацию — за щедрое вознаграждение, конечно — а затем торжественно поднялся по трапу для первого класса, где не было и намека на очередь. Сверху было хорошо видно, как медленно двигался поток людей в третий класс. Попутно их проверяли на наличие вшей и прочих паразитов. Называя имя стюарду, Изая улыбался искренней некуда.

— Добро пожаловать на "Титаник", мистер Лестер.

* * *

— На борту были люди всех сословий, конечно, — продолжал Хром. — И многие ехали не под своими именами. Сохраняли анонимность, особенно пассажиры первого класса. Но с ними были и те, кто скрывался из злых намерений, как, например, наш неудачливый герой. Он находился на "Титанике" с единственной целью: украсть "Сердце океана".

— Почему именно его? — спросил Витторио. — Наверное, там было достаточно других драгоценностей.

Взгляд Хрома стал задумчивым.

— Сложно сказать. Нелегкие цели для отчаянных людей интереснее, чем простые, либо он был достаточно глуп, чтобы полагать, что такой известный камень можно продать легче и дороже.

* * *

— Нет у меня никаких блох, — огрызнулся Шизуо, когда низенький служащий "Уайт Стар Лайн" заставил его наклониться, чтобы раздвинуть его волосы по пробору деревянной расческой.

— Таковы правила, сэр, — монотонно ответил служащий. — Можете возвращаться в очередь.

Шизуо сделал глубокий вдох.

Мимо по трапу для первого класса иногда проходили богачи. Поодиночке и группами, со слугами и без; всех их объединяли чопорные манеры, кожаные перчатки и отсутствие необходимости доказывать, что на них нет кожных паразитов. Единственная дама, которая поднялась на борт одна и без служанки, была одета очень просто, в темно-синее платье с поблескивающими черными пуговицами и шляпку с вуалью в тон.

Одна девушка особенно запомнилась Шизуо: она старалась держаться так строго, что, казалось, вот-вот заплачет. Вероятно, у миллионеров тоже бывают проблемы. Какие, правда, Шизуо мог себе представить с трудом.

* * *

"А вот и они," — удовлетворенно подумал Изая. Он занял место на прогулочной палубе первого класса, откуда можно было непринужденно рассматривать пассажиров. Многих он узнавал в лицо сразу, других приходилось вычислять по мелочам. Конечно, никто из них не узнавал его, но он хорошо подготовился к этому путешествию и теперь с наслаждением пожинал плоды своих трудов, представляя, кому из них можно будет представиться в первую очередь.

Кэледона Хокли он узнал сразу. С ним, должно быть, виновница личного праздника Изаи, Роуз Дьюит-Бьюкейтер, и ее мать Рут. "Сердца океана", конечно, не видно; скорее всего, Хокли прячет его где-то на себе. Проще всего было бы столкнуться с ним прямо сейчас как бы невзначай и вытащить камень, но нельзя. Хокли должен показать его всему первому классу. Должны пойти слухи, уж он-то, Изая, об этом позаботится. Весь корабль должен знать, что с ними плывет волшебный синий камушек. К тому же, всегда есть вероятность, что "Сердце океана" уже находится в одном из его чемоданов, который сейчас как раз грузят на борт. Сам Изая бы не расстался с такой ценностью, конечно.

Он с наслаждением посмотрел на семейство еще раз и перевел взгляд на порт. Последние пассажиры в спешке перебегали по трапу для третьего класса. "Титаник" был готов выйти в реку Тест, а из нее через Ла-Манш в Атлантический океан.

* * *

Шизуо, охваченный редким для него чувством радости, которое, казалось, не могло омрачить решительно ничто, забросил котомку на свою койку в четырехместной каюте — та показалась ему самым чистым местом, где ему когда-либо доводилось ночевать — и взбежал по узкой лестнице наверх. Пассажиры толпились у перил, махали провожающим и кричали последние слова прощания. Было очень много детей. На секунду Шизуо стало грустно: в Саутгемптоне родились и выросли они с Каской, здесь были похоронены мама и бабушка, здесь оставался Том, которого он никогда больше не увидит... Но смеющееся лицо брата всплыло перед его глазами, и Шизуо закричал "Прощай, Англия!" вместе со всеми.

* * *

В первый же день Изая начал обход корабля. Разведать нужно было побольше, при этом не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. К примеру, спускаться во второй класс считалось неприличным, потому разведку туда он приберег на потом, ограничившись для начала изучением на глаз. Палубы, на которые могли выйти пассажиры второго и третьего класса, располагались на уровень ниже главной крытой прогулочной палубы первого класса, доходчиво показывая ее превосходство. Однако зона для первого класса тоже была доступна Изае не полностью — в частности, он не побывал на личной прогулочной палубе двух самых шикарных номеров первого класса, куда можно было выйти только через комнаты владельцев. Еще ему, конечно же, запрещалось входить в комнаты для слуг.

Он был безнадежно зажат в этом огромном, но таком маленьком пространстве, поделенном на коробочки для людей разного сорта — "Титаник" был вовсе не так велик, как казалось на причале. Скрываться от слуг и матросов в этом плавучем муравейнике было очень сложно, и не привыкший долго находиться на виду Изая хорошо понимал, что ничто за время рейса не должно пошатнуть его самообладание. В третьем классе он бы без труда затерялся между пассажирами и даже смог бы позволить себе немного развлечься, но здесь он чувствовал постоянное внимание к своей персоне. С американцами и европейцами не было никаких проблем, эти люди уже научились думать больше о себе, чем о степени безупречности манер соседа, а вот англичане, казалось, так и не выросли из викторианской эпохи, и за обедом Изая неоднократно отмечал, как леди с долгими титулами презрительно смотрели на него. Никакие манеры и дорогая одежда не могли скрыть разрез его глаз.

На светском рауте в библиотеке на второй день и за последовавшим далее ужином, в более неформальной обстановке, он быстро стал душой компании. Изображать простодушного прожигателя отцовских долларов было несложно — он без труда вворачивал в речь упоминания об общих знакомых и местах для отдыха, пересказывал смешные истории, которые присутствующие могли заканчивать за него, так как по-настоящему были их свидетелями, позволял перебивать себя и подшучивать над своей экзотической внешностью. Мешать правду с ложью было чрезвычайно эффективно, разве что история о том, как его отец якобы признал заведенного от иммигрантки сына, выглядела немного нереалистично. "Ну да чего на свете не бывает, не правда ли, джентльмены," — говорил он, — "человечество способно на чудеса! Вот взять хотя бы этот корабль". И светское общество одобрительно смеялась по его указу. Особенно искренне улыбались лести управляющий директор "Уайт Стар Лайн" и главный конструктор верфи, на которой "Титаник" был собран. Среди всех этих людей было немало лжецов еще более искусных, чем Изая, а их равнодушие друг к другу уступало в его глазах разве что их желанию навсегда оставаться в этой сытой роскоши. Кэледон Хокли на дальнем конце длинного стола не был исключением, хоть и, очевидно, высокомерностью старался переплюнуть британских титулованных леди, а вот его невеста, казалось, еще не привыкла к правилам этого мира, и выражение ее лица порядком веселило Изаю. Когда она встала из-за стола резче, чем это предполагалось этикетом, он дал ей минуту форы, а затем отлучился и сам, "подышать воздухом". Ему и правда нужно было отвлечься, потому что терпение его было не бесконечным, а острые столовые ножи поблескивали в свете электрических ламп очень заманчиво.

* * *

Шизуо, в отличие от Изаи, не был ограничен крытой прогулочной палубой. Как пассажир третьего класса он мог беспрепятственно попасть на носовую и кормовую палубы, где позволялось гулять среди необходимой техникам аппаратуры, и поздним вечером валялся на лавочке ближе к корме, никак не решаясь заставить себя уйти спать, хотя становилось все холоднее. Всю жизнь он провел в городе и не считал звезды чем-то особенным, но здесь, когда в какую сторону ни глянешь, простирались только бесконечная вода и бесконечное небо, сливаясь в единую непроглядную бархатную черноту, звезды казались ему рассыпанными бесценными бриллиантами. Он лежал, смотрел в небо и курил, убаюканный шумом двигателей и гребных винтов.

Когда раздался стук каблучков, он удивленно приподнял голову. Мимо него промчалась молодая девушка, которая, казалось, не видела ничего вокруг себя, и остановилась шагах в тридцати, возле перил. Шизуо было по большому счету все равно, в чьей компании смотреть на звезды, потому он положил руку под голову и устроился поудобнее.

* * *

Мисс Роуз не обнаружилась на прогулочной палубе. Изая уже подумал было, что она отправилась в свою каюту, когда заметил знакомый силуэт там, где его быть не должно: палубой ниже. Должно быть, ей не встретилось ни матросов, ни слуг, ни стюардов, которые могли бы напомнить о правилах приличия.

Очень интересно.

Впервые почувствовав себя на "Титанике" как дома, Изая непринужденной походкой отправился за ней.

* * *

Прошло несколько минут, и Шизуо услышал шаги. Странные, слишком тяжелые для ребенка, но какой взрослый стал бы скакать вприпрыжку?

На этот раз он не стал приподниматься, а просто скосил глаза.

Как ни странно, это действительно оказался взрослый мужчина. Невысокий, правда, насколько Шизуо мог судить из своего положения. Черноволосый, в парадных сюртуке и брюках, в очень новых блестящих ботинках. Подпрыгивание смотрелось в его исполнении немного странно.

Он перешел на шаг и приблизился к девушке. Шизуо решил, что они знакомы, раз оба, вероятно, из первого класса, и решил не обращать внимание.

* * *

Изая совсем не собирался подкрадываться к Роуз, но она, увлеченная своими слезами, заметила его, только когда он подошел совсем близко, и от неожиданности тихо ахнула.

— Простите великодушно, — доброжелательно сказал ей Изая. — Я не мог не пойти за вами. Что-то случилось?

Глаза Роуз были широко распахнуты. Изая мог практически читать ее мысли: обрученная девушка уронила лицо перед незнакомым джентльменом, какой позор!

Она попыталась сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, и начала демонстративно кутаться в накидку.

— Что вы, сэр. Я вышла подышать свежим воздухом.

— Вы плачете, — отказался подыгрывать ей Изая. — Что могло случиться с такой прекрасной, воспитанной, богатой девушкой, раз она предпочла компанию лучших людей цивилизованного мира палубе для отбросов?

— Ха, — в голосе Роуз звучали истеричные нотки. — Вы действительно так считаете? Что эти люди — сливки общества? Я скажу вам, кто они. Это беспринципные, глупые существа, которых интересуют только деньги и статус среди таких же павианов, как они сами. И я должна выйти замуж за самого отвратительного из них! — слезы снова начали катиться по ее щекам. — Так и вижу всю свою жизнь! Бесконечная череда вечеринок и званых вечеров, посиделок под зонтиками на яхтах и скучнейших игр в поло! И везде все те же люди, которые говорят о тех же бессмысленных вещах и обмениваются сплетнями, чтобы утверждаться в своем превосходстве над остальными, которым на самом деле абсолютно все равно, что делается везде, кроме их банковских счетов! А я... меня просто продают самому богатому покупателю, чтобы за долги отца нас с мамой не вышвырнули на улицу! Разве вы не слышали, что о нас говорят?

Она прерывисто дышала и больше не пыталась скрывать слез. Изая наслаждался честностью ее мучений.

— Но это же самое лучшее, что можно получить от жизни, — сказал он. Нужно было как-нибудь свести разговор к камню.

Роуз посмотрела на него со страхом. Ее нижняя губа дрожала.

— Как так? — невыразительно спросила она.

— У вас есть все самое лучшее, чего смогло добиться человечество. Скоро у вас будут деньги. Наверняка ваш жених неплохой человек, собирается подарить вам весь мир или что-то в этом роде...

— Он? Мир? У него бы не хватило фантазии! Просто ожерелье. С бриллиантом. Красивый ошейник на цепи.

— Но это лучший ошейник на свете, — услужливо подсказал Изая и тут же понял, что совершил ошибку. В Роуз словно что-то сломалось: она подбежала к перилам и, не успел он сообразить, что именно натворил, перекинула через перила ногу. А потом, очень быстро, несмотря на длину юбки, вторую.

В любое другое время Изая бы с умилением посмотрел, как такая замечательная представительница человеческого рода прекращает свое бессмысленное существование, но ему очень нужно было, чтобы на ее шее таки показалось в публичном месте "Сердце океана".

Мучительно подбирая слова, которые бы не ускорили ее встречу с Посейдоном, он сделал шаг к перилам, протянул к Роуз руку и тут же оказался сбит с ног.

Какой-то парень, невесть откуда взявшийся, оттолкнул его, схватил Роуз за талию, безо всяких видимых усилий перебросил девушку обратно на палубу и поставил на ноги, а потом повернулся к Изае и буквально заревел на него, как животное.

— Ты что творишь, кусок дерьма?!

Изая, которого уже давно ни у кого не получалось даже задеть, не то что повалить на землю, рассматривал его с любопытством и нарастающей брезгливостью. Как он подкрался? Вряд ли едет даже во втором классе. Одежда старая, куртка маловата, даже, кажется, чуть потрескивает по швам в плечах. Светловолосый, а глаза темные. Злой как со...

— Я с тобой разговариваю!

Ненависть в его голосе разбудила что-то в Изае. Он никогда раньше не испытывал такой чистого, незамутненного отвращения. Ни один тошнотворный бродяга на улице, ни один продажный политик, ни убийца, ни работорговец— никто не был ему отвратителен, наоборот, прекрасные в своем разнообразии люди с их простыми, понятными целями только радовали, а их маленькие слабости, которыми можно было по-крупному пользоваться, были видны за милю. Здесь же Изая словно смотрел на непрерывно вращающийся барабан рулетки и не мог понять, на красном или черном остановится шарик, хотя обычно мог угадать даже число. Это было очень неудобно. Но он чувствовал и еще кое-что: почти забытое чувство страха напомнило о временах давно прошедших.

И все же он был заинтригован. Увернувшись от попытки схватить себя за шиворот, Изая вскочил на ноги. У него не было оружия, но это еще ни разу не помешало дать сопернику понять, что лучше не связываться. Он сделал шаг вправо; светловолосый человек повторил его движение. Он даже не был слишком высоким, но Изая чувствовал его вес, его злость и его странную, непропорциональную такому небольшому телу силу. Какое милое существо. Такое нельзя называть человеком. Хотелось почесать за ушком, а потом свернуть шею.

— Что ты орешь, животное, — вежливо сказал он и снова увернулся — на этот раз от размашистого удара кулаком, который рассек воздух — подумать только! — со свистом. Становилось все интереснее и интереснее, но как же не хватало ножа! Этот человек мог раскроить Изае череп одним ударом, но управлял собой из рук вон плохо. Или Изая уворачивался слишком хорошо. Ему уже хотелось поиграть. — Или ты не умеешь говорить?

— Я только что с тобой говорил, — прорычало милое существо. — Кажется, первый класс плохо проверяли во время посадки. На борт пробралась блоха.

Изая был готов убить его хоть чайной ложкой.

Застывшая на месте Роуз смотрела на них широко раскрытыми глазами и не издавала ни звука.

— Вы уверены, что она прошла сюда, мисс? — раздался вдалеке обеспокоенный мужской голос.

— Совершенно уверена, — а это уже женский, незнакомый Изае. — Юная мисс выглядела обеспокоенной, я обратила внимание…

— Роуз!

На корме показались трое: очень недовольный Кэледон Хокли, взволнованный пожилой стюард, раскрасневшийся от быстрой походки, и молодая женщина — бледная, с просто уложенными темными волосами и в дорогом темно-синем платье. Изая припомнил, что во время игры в покер перед ужином популярная американская актриса сплетничала о странной пассажирке, которая едет первым классом совершенно одна.

Хокли подбежал к Роуз и встряхнул ее за плечи.

— О чем ты вообще думала? Какого дьявола притащилась сюда? Еще и, — Хокли свирепо оглядел присутствующих, —в компании незнакомых мужчин?

— Право, мистер Хокли, — поспешно ввернул Изая, — мы с вами уже знакомы. Поверьте, здесь не было злого умысла, я обратил внимание, что мисс Роуз чувствует себя дурно и поспешил проверить, все ли в порядке. Стоило, конечно, позвать вас, но всякое бывает, знаете ли…

Темноволосая женщина посмотрела на него внимательно, и Изая позвоночником почувствовал, что она не верит ни единому его слову. Хокли же прищурился, припоминая.

— Мистер… Лестер?

— Айзек Лестер, — подсказал ему Изая со всей скромностью. Взгляд Хокли немного прояснился.

— Простите, не узнал вас сразу, здесь темновато.

— Случается, — сладко ответил Изая и тут же был схвачен за воротник. Он не стал вырываться и позволил потрясти себя, изобразив удивление. Изнеженный богатый папенькин сынок, которого он изображал на этом корабле, ничего не смог бы сделать.

— Какое же ты дерьмо, — прорычало ему прямо в лицо существо. Его тяжелое дыхание пахло табаком и было очень теплым. Изая почувствовал прилив желания распороть ему живот и проверить, насколько горячая польется кровь.

Пожилой стюард подпрыгнул от возмущения.

— Что вы себе позволяете, молодой человек?

Существо выпустило Изаю с отвращением, будто выплюнуло. В этот момент Изая осознал, что сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы превратить его жизнь в ад.

Хокли, все еще не отпуская плечи Роуз, которая выглядела так, словно ее вот-вот стошнит, повернулся на голос.

— А вы кто будете? — презрительно спросил он.

— Мимо проходил.

— Думай, с кем говоришь, мальчишка, — угрожающе сказал Хокли. — Хочешь провести все оставшееся плаванье в наручниках?

— Что вы такое говорите, мистер Хокли, — вмешалась темноволосая женщина. — Это палуба третьего класса. Мы с вами здесь в гостях, — она ободряюще улыбнулась Роуз.

Стюард все еще выглядел возмущенно.

— Меня зовут Шизуо.

Сердце Изаи пропустило удар. Японское имя.

— Как-как? — переспросил Хокли.

— Шизуо. Хейваджима.

— Я такое не выговорю, — сказал Хокли Роуз и усмехнулся, как будто считал это смешной шуткой.

Притихший было Шизуо снова начинал злиться. Он успел сунуть руки в карманы куртки и теперь словно пытался сжаться в комок и занимать меньше места. Изае очень хотелось выстрелить в него и проверить, не взорвется ли он, как баллон с газом.

— Как любопытно, — вежливо улыбнулась Шизуо темноволосая женщина. — Это японское имя? Вы совсем не похожи на японца. Мистер Лестер, — она кивнула на Изаю, — всего наполовину азиат, а выглядит гораздо экзотичнее.

— Мистер Лестер, — ядовито сказал Шизуо, — наговорил этой мисс чего-то такого, от чего она чуть не бросилась за борт.

Роуз охнула. Хокли с недоверием посмотрел на Шизуо, потом на нее.

— Это правда? — холодно спросил он.

Глаза Роуз забегали.

— Конечно, нет, — подсказал Изая.

— Дерьмо, — огрызнулся Шизуо.

— Джентльмены, пожалуйста, — стюард раскраснелся пуще прежнего.

Роуз умоляюще посмотрела на Шизуо.

— О, нет, это неправда, — сказала она хрипловатым голосом. Я… я просто чувствовала себя дурно. Укачало, наверное. Я не хотела никого беспокоить. Мистер Лестер ничего плохого не сказал, он был очень… любезен. А мистер Шизуо помог мне, когда у меня закружилась голова, я действительно чуть не отправилась за борт. Все в порядке. Извините, что заставила за себя волноваться...

— Ты же говорила, что тебя не укачивает на кораблях, — возразил Хокли.

— Да, это… редкость… — Роуз выпрямилась, и в ее лицо вернулась вышколенная вежливость. — Это женское, Кэледон.

Хокли тут же отпустил ее.

— А. О. Вот как.

Роуз фальшиво улыбнулась ему.

— Да что вы такое говорите, — воскликнул стюард. — Вы действительно чуть не упали, мисс? Это бы, при всем моем уважении, убило вас.

— Все в порядке, — настойчиво повторила Роуз. — Джентльмен из третьего класса подоспел вовремя. Не стоит волноваться.

Шизуо нахмурился.

— Вы спасли жизнь мисс Дьюит-Бьюкейтер? — спросила темноволосая женщина.

— Право, мисс Стурлусон, это слишком громкое слово, — начал было Хокли, но Роуз перебила его.

— Да, когда вы ставите вопрос под таким углом, то, пожалуй, так и было.

Хокли выглядел неприятно удивленным.

— Соглашусь с мисс Дьюит-Бьюкейтер, — сказал Изая. — Я все видел. Она могла упасть. Такая неприятная ситуация.

Как он и рассчитывал, Шизуо метнул в него полный ненависти взгляд. Такое прекрасное примитивное животное.

В голове Хокли пришли в движение метафорические шестеренки, очевидно, причинявшие ему немалые страдания. Изае было хорошо видно, как он проходит от стадии "погнать этого нищего подальше" до "от меня ждут, что я хорошенько вознагражу этого ничтожного человечишку". Таких людей, как Хокли, Изая обожал больше всего.

Наконец Хокли пришел к какому-то решению и шагнул к Шизуо с улыбкой.

— Вы не откажетесь от двадцати долларов в качестве благодарности?

Прежде, чем Шизуо успел послать его в хорошо известном Изае направлении, Роуз взяла Хокли под руку.

— Значит, ты оцениваешь мою жизнь в двадцать долларов? — деловито осведомилась она. — Интересная сумма.

Наступила неловкая пауза. Был слышен только шум винтов внизу за кормой. Стюард сделал вид, что изучает свои ботинки. Мисс Стурлусон выразительно приподняла брови.

— Роуз недовольна, — попытался отшутиться Хокли. — Какая незадача.

— Мне ничего от вас не нужно, — сказал Шизуо.

— Возможно, вы примете благодарность не деньгами, в таком случае?

— Прекрасная идея, мистер Хокли, — поддержал его Изая.

— Я бы хотел отблагодарить вас, — отвратительно радушным тоном сказал Хокли. — Завтра вечером приходите к нам на ужин? Такая возможность выпадает редко, согласитесь.

Шизуо посмотрел на него, потом на Роуз.Он тоже о чем-то задумался, но его мысли Изая разобрать никак не мог. Очевидно, что никакой нормальный человек не согласился бы на час позора. Светское общество не оставит камня на камне от малограмотного неотесанного бедняка, а ведь этот может еще и разозлиться, тогда могут быть проблемы.

— Хорошо, — наконец ответил Шизуо на удивление доброжелательно. — Спасибо. Я приду.

— Как чудесно все сложилось. Мы будем вас ждать. Проследите, чтобы его завтра пропустили, сэр? — обратилась Роуз к стюарду.

— Да-да, конечно, все будет в лучшем виде, - поспешил он заверить ее. — Так хорошо, что ситуация прояснилась.

Возможно, еслиэто милое животное действительно разозлится хорошенько, то разгромит обеденный зал, и офицеры арестуют его. И посадят в клетку. Изая бы с удовольствием на это посмотрел.

Роуз картинно поежилась.

— Тогда пойдем в каюту, Кэледон. Я замерзаю.

Она кивнула на прощание Шизуо и увлекла Хокли к трапу наверх. Стюард вежливо жестом пропустил Изаю вперед, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ними.

— А вы, мисс Стурлусон? — услышал он голос стюарда за своей спиной.

— Я на минутку задержусь. Можете идти.

* * *

Витторио смотрел на Хрома недоверчиво.

— Девушка хотела покончить с собой, а этот Лестер поучаствовал в ее спасении? Он это сделал, чтобы можно было потом украсть камень?

Хром отпил еще колы.

— Это подтверждают слова мистера Джонса, стюарда, и самого Кэледона Хокли, — сказал он.

* * *

Руки Шизуо все еще подрагивали, когда он бессильно смотрел на удаляющуюся фигуру. Конечно, не в первый раз ему хотелось прибить человека на месте, но обычно ему удавалось ограничиваться членовредительством, потому что никто не имеет право решать, кому жить, а кому умирать, так? Ни разу он не чувствовал, что имеет право так просто взять и убить. Это неправильно.

Так почему же сейчас убийство казалось ему единственным верным поступком? Все его тело гудело. Хотелось поддаться инстинкту, догнать и ударить так сильно, чтобы мозги разлетелись по палубе, а потом раздробить все до последней косточки, чтобы не осталось этого сгустка лицемерия, а был только тонкий слой плоти на полу. Нутром он чуял, что сделает миру большое одолжение, избавив его от такого человека. В нем было что-то враждебное, угрожающее, неправильное на вселенском уровне. Этого Шизуо не мог объяснить словами, но ощущал всем своим существом. Единственное, что он мог сказать точно: этот Лестер врал. Каждое его слово буравило Шизуо, раздражая, как ядовитые укусы насекомого. Слово "блоха" пришло ему в голову случайно, но теперь это сравнение казалось очень точным. Блоха и есть.

Шизуо потер переносицу.

— Почему вы согласились на ужин?

Мисс Сту-как-ее-там стояла у борта в некотором отдалении от Шизуо, словно уважительно предоставляя ему пространство, чтобы собраться с собой. Ему не нужно было подходить ближе, чтобы видеть, что она смотрит на него без всякого презрения или напускной вежливости, как это часто делали богатые люди. В ней чувствовалась дружеская простота.

Она напоминала ему Тома.

— Простите, — сказал Шизуо. — Мисс...

— Стурлусон, — подсказала она, произнеся свою фамилию медленно и четко. — Можете называть меня просто Селти. Я ирландка, но мой отец родом с острова Исландия, наши имена не самые простые для европейского языка.

— Тут я с вами солидарен, — сказал Шизуо, и она улыбнулась. — Я согласился, потому что смогу там поесть. Надеюсь, что вкусно.

— Вы серьезно?

Он пожал плечами.

— Интересно, что едят люди, у которых есть все. Не возражаете, если я закурю?

— Прошу.

Молчание между ними было спокойным и уютным. Когда огонек разгорелся, Шизуо сделал глубокий вдох и почувствовал себя лучше, но ощущение присутствия Лестера на корабле не покидало его.

Селти проследила взглядом за унесенной ветром струйкой дыма.

— Он там тоже будет, — сказала она. — Вы понимаете, что случись что — и его слово против вашего решит все в его пользу?

— Это очень мягкий способ сказать "он может наврать что угодно, и ему поверят, а меня бросят к акулам". Что это вообще за тип?

— Сын какого-то американского золотодобытчика. Их много сейчас развелось.

Раздражение кольнуло Шизуо.

— Вранье, — зло сказал он. — Все вранье. Это даже не его настоящее имя.

Селти склонила голову набок.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Не знаю. Чувствую. Он как-то странно влияет на меня.

— Любопытно, — Селти сняла руки с перил и сделала шаг в сторону Шизуо. — Если точно хотите рискнуть, можете зайти сначала ко мне. Я передам кому-нибудь из стюардов, чтобы встретили и проводили вас.

— Зачем?

Ее карие глаза поблескивали в желтом свете фонарей.

— Собираетесь влезть в яму со змеями — надевайте соответствующий костюм.

* * *

На следующий день Изая уже за завтраком услышал из уст американской актрисы словосочетание "сердце океана". Его тщательно спланированная машина слухов начинала набирать оборот, и если все сложится удачно, то уже через несколько дней камень заблестит на шее Роуз, выставленный на всеобщее обозрение, а он сможет сделать следующий шаг.

Он потратил этот день на изучение "Титаника" и его распорядков, стараясь занимать свои мысли более практичными проблемами, чем существование одного недочеловека — в конце концов, мечты об убийстве, пусть и таком приятном, не должны были отвлекать от камня, — но, одеваясь к ужину, он не смог не улыбнуться своему отражению в зеркале. Возможно, стоило позволить себе немного расслабиться? Впрочем, нет. Слишком многое стояло на кону.

* * *

— И это называется костюм для ямы со змеями? — Шизуо выворачивал голову как мог, чтобы рассмотреть в зеркале свою спину.

— Не двигайтесь, сэр, — попросила служанка, не вынимая изо рта булавку. Она старательно подшивала рукав черного вечернего пиджака прямо на Шизуо. Селти с довольным видом наблюдала за процессом.

— Поверьте, от этой породы змей нет лучшей защиты, чем блестящая чешуя, — удовлетворенно сказала она. — Вам очень повезло, что у меня есть что на вас надеть. Мой жених гораздо ниже вас, а в плечах уже, его вещи бы вам не подошли.

— У вас есть жених? — неловко поинтересовался Шизуо.

— О, да. Он врач. Хирург, — в ее голосе прозвучала неподдельная нежность. — А смокинг принадлежал его отцу.

— Так на мне костюм покойника?

 Селти рассмеялась.

— Он не умер, а растолстел. Я взяла этот костюм с собой, чтобы отдать приятелю в Чикаго — чего хорошей вещи пропадать. А ботинки и рубашку одолжила у слуг.

— Спасибо. Вы очень практично мыслите, — не удержался Шизуо. — Не думал, что такой образ мышления... распространен среди пассажиров первого класса.

Она только улыбнулась.

Служанка обрезала кончик нитки и приступила ко второму рукаву, что позволило Шизуо повернуться к зеркалу лицом. Он никогда раньше не надевал ничего подобного.

Напоследок Селти сунула ему гребень и жестянку со средством для волос.

— Вот и все, — сказала она, когда Шизуо справился со своим пробором. — Служанка проводит вас до лестницы, там спуститесь в обеденный салон. Думаю, мисс Дьюит-Бьюкейтер найдет вас сама. Удачи.

— А вы не пойдете? — Шизуо не смог скрыть легкого разочарования.

— Боюсь, что воздержусь. С меня хватит светских бесед на сегодня. И, мистер Хейваджима…

Шизуо, который собирался ей поклониться, напрягся от такого официального обращения.

— Держите себя в руках.

* * *

— Вы собираетесь рассказать мне, откуда вор узнал о камне? — спросил Витторио.

Хром скорчил недовольную гримасу.

— Я не всесилен. Даже имя его не сохранилось. Разве что он успел представиться рыбам на глубине... но у них показания никто не брал.

* * *

Перемена в отношении к нему слуг была настолько разительной, что Шизуо чуть было не разозлился из-за этого. Перед ним почтительно открывали двери, ему предлагали шампанское, на него не смотрели дольше положенного этикетом. Никаких долгих косых взглядов или язвительных комментариев.

— К этому можно и привыкнуть, — пробормотал он.

Общественные помещения первого класса больше напоминали музей, чем места, где могут жить люди. Наверное, так должен был выглядеть изнутри королевский дворец в Лондоне. Отполированное резное дерево, хрусталь и украшения на шеях роскошных дам блестели от яркого света, на паркете можно было увидеть свое отражение, если очень постараться. Шизуо степенно прошелся по верхней галерее, а потом спустился по крученой лестнице на уровень ниже — туда медленно стекались остальные пассажиры. Он выбрал место у одной из деревянных колонн и постарался выглядеть непринужденно, надеясь, что не разминулся с Роуз, когда его словно ударило током.

— Ну как, животное, нравится тебе среди людей? — прозвучал тихий голос, от которого у Шизуо на затылке шевельнулись волосы.

Он обернулся резко, на ходу вскидывая кулак.

— Но-но, — "Лестер" приподнял перед собой руки, словно сдаваясь в плен. — Нельзя. Ты в ловушке.

— В какой еще ловушке, ты, блоха? — сквозь зубы процедил Шизуо, стараясь унять дрожь в груди.

"Лестер" улыбнулся, и от этого желание ударить его стало только сильнее. Яркое освещение не делало его глаза светлее, они казались совсем черными, как и накануне на палубе, зато чистая, отлично выбритая кожа сияла, а острые черты лица выглядели еще острее.

— В ловушке социальных норм, — вкрадчиво сказал он и сделал маленький шаг, чтобы оказаться к Шизуо еще ближе, а говорить тише. — Видишь ли, мы окружены всем таким красивеньким и сверкающим. Воспитанными людьми с их чинными разговорами. Опусти кулак, Шизу-чан, не то вызовешь на себя осуждение, — последнее слово в его исполнении прозвучало так, словно он сам насмехается над их потенциальным осуждением, но Шизуо заинтересовало другое.

— Ты что, японец? — спросил он.

"Лестер" нахмурился так, что между его тонкими бровями появилась морщинка.

— Нет. Я знаю про суффиксы. Есть такая штука, называется "образование" — возможно, ты слышал это слово когда-нибудь.

Шизуо угрожающе завис над ним, делая вид, что изначально зажал руку в кулак, потому что собирался непринужденно опереться на деревянную колонну.

— А я думаю, что да. И что этот "Лестер" — не твое настоящее имя.

— Это еще почему? — он был сама презрительная вежливость, но Шизуо по его глазам видел, что задел что-то личное.

— Потому что когда я вижу твое лицо, блоха, мне хочется тебя убить. А когда произношу имя, то ничего не происходит. Спорим, твое настоящее имя настолько омерзительное, что мне захочется закричать его на весь "Титаник" и вырвать твой позвоночник?

Они стояли так близко и улыбались так старательно, что со стороны, наверное, казалось, что они обмениваются неприличными сплетнями. Шизуо почувствовал себя немного неловко, но его кровь кипела и требовала быть на расстоянии, на котором удобно будет свернуть эту белую шею.

— Ай-ай, какой Шизу-чан грозный, — прошептал "Лестер", потянувшись прямо к его уху. — Я бы с удовольствием послушал, как ты кричишь, пока я вырезаю твои легкие по частям.

— Все в порядке, джентльмены?

Не переставая улыбаться, они обернулись к Хокли, которого держала под руку строгая женщина средних лет. За ними виднелась Роуз, и выражение ее лица Шизуо не понравилось.

— Все замечательно, — сказал "Лестер". — Мы просто обменивались любезностями.

Шизуо кивнул, и только тогда Хокли присмотрелся к нему.

— Да это же мистер Икс.

— Хейваджима.

— Да-да, именно так. Вас действительно можно принять за джентльмена, почти ничем не выделяетесь.

— Спасибо, — без особого энтузиазма сказал Шизуо.

Строгая женщина — вне всякого сомнения, мать Роуз, — критически осмотрела его с ног до головы и, ничего не сказав, дала Хокли знак двигаться дальше. На их место тут же вступила сама Роуз и взяла Шизуо под руку.

— Вы тоже идете, мистер Лестер? — спросила она.

Тот улыбнулся ослепительно, словно это было лучшее предложение из всех, какие ему доводилось получать.

— Конечно, мисс Дьюит-Бьюкейтер. Не могу же я упустить шанс послушать рассказы нашего гостя.

* * *

Это было ужасно скучно.

Если с Изаей наедине чудовищный Шизу-чан вел себя интересно, то в пресловутой социальной ловушке он оказался непередаваемо унылым.

Хокли представил его за столом как джентльмена, который оказал Роуз неоценимую услугу. Это как раз было чертовски занимательно - ее жизнь действительно была не особо дорога ее жениху, да и матери тоже, и, с точки зрения Изаи, ей было бы гораздо лучше за бортом. Но такой поворот все-таки помешал бы его планам, потому пока оставалось только наблюдать за иронией. Богачи же, заполучив в свои владения такую интересную зверушку, как пассажир третьего класса, засыпали Шизу-чана вопросами. Тот охотно рассказал, что имя ему досталось от бабушки, самой настоящей японки, которая оказалась в Англии нелегально еще в середине девятнадцатого века. Он ловко избегал неудобных вопросов, но Изая вряд ли был единственным, кто прочитал между строк слово "проституция". Как он хотел в тот момент потянуть за эту ниточку и перетрясти все грязное белье предков Шизу-чана! Но нет. Привлекать к себе внимание речами, которые выбились бы из образа, было опасно. Поэтому Изая ограничился тем, что бросал на Шизу-чана многозначительные взгляды, от которых тот опасно багровел, а потом все-таки стянул со стола серебряный нож. От этого он сразу почувствовал себя лучше.

— Зачем вы плывете в Америку, мистер Хейваджима? — спросила Роуз.

— В Англии у меня никого не осталось, а в Америку несколько лет назад отчалил мой брат. Когда появился шанс сесть на "Титаник", я подумал, почему бы и нет.

За столом одобрительно переговаривались.

— Выпьем за корабль, который везет нас к мечтам! — поднял Хокли бокал, и все повторили за ним.

Когда ужин подошел к концу, Шизу-чан вежливо попрощался с соседями по столу и ушел почти незаметно. Изая же, как и планировал, отправился в курительную комнату вместе с мужчинами.

— А какие мечты ведут в Америку вас, мистер Хокли? — спросил он, когда подвернулся удачный момент.

Раздобревший от коньяка и бренди Кэледон обвел взглядом присутствующих. Компания, видимо, показалась ему достаточно уютной.

— Собираюсь сделать малышке Роуз предложение послезавтра вечером, — заговорщицки сказал он, и небольшая задымленная комната утонула в аплодисментах и улюлюканье.

— Джентльмены, джентльмены, — попытался перекричать их Хокли, улыбаясь вовсю. — Поздравления я буду принимать чуть позже!

Значит, послезавтра. Все шло как по маслу.

Изая посидел еще немного для приличия, но столовый нож в его рукаве становился все тяжелее и тяжелее. Пожалуй, теперь можно и отвлечься.

* * *

Было уже поздно, но Шизуо не собирался мять костюм до утра, потому первым делом постучался в каюту Селти.

Селти, одетая в роскошный темный халат, расшитый похожими на паутинки витиеватыми узорами, сама открыла дверь.

— Как все прошло? — спросила она, пока он переодевался за специальной перегородкой. Ее каюта была одноместной, потому помещение служило и спальней, и гостиной.

— Хорошо, на удивление.

— И мистер Лестер не пытался довести вас до белого каления?

Шизуо аккуратно расстегнул последнюю пуговицу белоснежной рубашки.

— Пытался, — сказал он. — Но он, кажется, стесняется большой компании.

— Вот как?

— Пока мы были одни, все было как в первый раз. Я сказал, что хочу его убить. Он назвал меня животным и сказал, что хочет вырезать мне легкие.

На это Селти ничего не ответила, и Шизуо запоздало сообразил, что такими вещами не стоит делиться вообще ни с кем, но с милыми пассажирками первого класса — особенно. Но это так естественно получилось.

Хотя снимать штаны в каюте малознакомой женщины, у которой, к тому же, есть жених, тоже не очень прилично, строго говоря. Руки Шизуо замерли над поясом.

— Селти?

— Я слушаю! Подумала, вы собираетесь с мыслями.

Шизуо выдохнул и все-таки поспешно снял штаны.

— Мне кажется, он не тот, за кого себя выдает, — сказал он и натянул левую штанину. После дорогих брюк его старые штаны показались мягкими и уютными.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, для начала, это не его настоящее имя.

— А вам всегда хочется убить тех, кто обманывает? Я заметила, этот человек вызывает у вас очень... бурную реакцию.

Он почувствовал, что краснеет, и наклонился, чтобы завязать шнурки.

— Простите меня, Селти. Если вы думаете, что я просто так убиваю людей...

— Бросьте. Я понимаю, о чем вы. Он очень странная личность, от которой мне, признаться, немного не по себе. Но вы тоже человек необычный, согласитесь.

Шизуо застегнул потрепанную рубашку доверху и набросил поверх жилет, а за ним куртку.

— Я просто родился чудовищем, — сказал он.

— Что?

Он вышел из-за перегородки. Селти сидела в одном из кресел и выжидающе смотрела на него.

— Костюм там, на вешалке, — начал было он, но она махнула рукой.

— Завтра служанки с ним разберутся. Вы садитесь. Я попрошу принести чаю, если хотите.

Он покачал головой. Она вздохнула.

— Извините, что расспрашиваю. Это не мое дело, конечно. Но если вам нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить...

— Мне лучше уйти.

Селти встала и открыла перед ним дверь. В комнату ворвался сквозняк, пробежался по их ногам и всколыхнул полог над застеленной кроватью.

— Спасибо за все, — искренне сказал Шизуо.

— Вы хороший человек, Шизуо. Увидимся на палубе?

— Конечно, как вам будет угодно.

Она улыбнулась ему, и он подумал, что все преувеличивает. Может, бедному мужчине не так уж противозаконно находиться с красивой богатой женщиной в ее комнатах? Ему действительно хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить.

Даже в мыслях это прозвучало неприлично. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы у Селти из-за него появились проблемы, и он переступил через порог, а тяжелая дверь захлопнулась за ним.

* * *

Изая сходил в свою каюту, заменил накрахмаленную рубашку на обычную светло-серую, а фрак — на обычный темный пиджак, и с любовью перепрятал нож. В таком виде он проскользнул на лестницу для слуг и, немного попетляв по узким комнаткам, вышел к лифту, а оттуда спустился туда, куда ему больше всего хотелось попасть: к общим комнатам третьего класса.

Там было шумно и весело. Пассажиры пили, танцевали и громко шутили — в общем, отдыхали совсем не по правилам первого класса. Он беспрепятственно обошел все доступные помещения, не рискнув соваться только в машинное отделение, а потом выпил пива в уютном уголке общей комнаты по правому борту и рассказал поддатому общительному старичку кое-что о "Сердце океана", не забывая подбрасывать в рассказ детали о проклятьях и пиратах, так как рядом крутились какие-то мальчишки. Постепенно корабль переставал казаться ему лабиринтом.

Вернуться он решил через кормовую палубу, чтобы, если его кто заметит, списать свое пребывание там на желание покурить там в одиночестве. На самом деле Изая не любил табачный дым, но за этот вечер пропитался им достаточно.

Он совсем не планировал никого встречать. Ни капельки.

Поэтому когда краем глаза он заметил отблеск фонаря на светлых волосах, то почувствовал удовлетворение именно от неожиданности. Нож в его рукаве словно просился на свободу с криком.

Изая потянулся к нему и, с любовью понаблюдав за бликами, которые пробегали по отполированному лезвию в процессе извлечения, метнул его в уже до боли знакомую спину, ни на что особо не рассчитывая. Конечно, убить Шизуо было бы приятнее всего, но Изая не считал себя настолько везучим.

И Шизу-чан не подкачал. Он обернулся прежде, чем нож вонзился в его спину, и поймал его открытой ладонью. Лезвие прошло через нее насквозь и застряло на рукояти, но его это совершенно не смутило. С рычанием — да-да, самым настоящим, — и после этого он хочет, чтобы его считали человеком? — он вырвал нож свободной рукой и отбросил его в сторону. Кровь закапала на палубу.

— Выходи, блоха, я знаю, что это ты!

Изая не вышел, вылетел на крыльях. Не в прямом смысле, конечно.

— Соскучился, Шизу-чан? Так быстро?

Шизуо сорвался с места так резко, что Изая едва успел сообразить, в какую сторону убегать. Он увернулся от удара и бросился к ножу; на месте, где он стоял секунду назад, Шизуо пробил кулаком настил. А ведь это была его раненая рука.

С ножом Изая снова почувствовал себя лучше и, прежде чем Шизуо успел собраться для следующего удара, с размаха полоснул его ножом по груди, прорезав рубашку и оставив на коже алый след. Больше всего хотелось остаться и провести пальцами по ране, оценить ущерб, так сказать, но Изая не хотел рисковать сильнее, чем нужно.

Шизуо едва заметил, что ему по всем правилам должно быть больно. Он охнул и уставился на порез.

— Моя. Рубашка.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть запасная.

Шизуо расстегнул ее, пачкаясь собственной кровью. По палубе покатилась пара пуговиц. Изая, не удержавшись, присвистнул.

— Но лучше не надевай никакую. Серьезно. Так и ходи. А то...

Он не договорил, потому что Шизуо вместо того, чтобы снова махать кулаками, пнул его ногой. Не сильно, как пинают тяжелый высокий предмет, который хочется передвинуть, но лень. От этого пинка Изая, стараясь удержать равновесие, пролетел несколько футов спиной вперед, пока не ударился спиной о надстройку, огромную белую трубу непонятного ему предназначения.

Это было чертовски больно.

Шизуо подошел к нему нарочито медленно и нежно взял окровавленной рукой за горло, а другой сжал Изае запястье так сильно, что тот не удержал нож. Лезвие звякнуло о палубу.

— Ты в ловушке социальных норм, — с наслаждением сказал он. — Нас могут увидеть впередсмотрящие. Или случайный прохожий, — хватка на горле Изаи стала сильнее. — Боже, как я хочу тебя прикончить.

Изая с трудом сглотнул и приподнял свободную руку. Его пальцы коснулись пореза на груди Шизуо.

— Но ты тоже в ней, Шизу-чан. Если меня убьешь, то не доедешь до Нью-Йорка. И никогда не увидишь своего братика. А небо — только в клеточку. Потому что будешь гнить в тюрьме.

— Может, мне рискнуть? — спросил Шизуо. — Вдруг я убью опасного преступника, который задумал черти что на этом корабле провернуть? Я нутром чую, что ты планируешь какую-то пакость, блоха.

Изае оставалось только рассмеяться ему в лицо.

— Тебе никто не поверит. У тебя нет денег? Не знаешь правильных людей? Значит, ты неправ. Да и кто станет обвинять такого очаровательного глуповатого мальчика, как я? Только чудовище. Можешь попробовать. Я даже буду носить тебе передачки, Шизу-чан...

— А ты, блоха, — тяжело выдохнул Шизуо и вдавил Изаю в трубу еще сильнее, — откуда такой взялся? Ты японец. Точно знаю. Бабушка звала меня Шизу-чаном, — его рука сжала челюсть Изаи. — И ты произносишь это точно так же. Слишком правильно.

— Как мило. Сравниваешь меня со своей бабушкой. Больше не злишься?

— Пошел к черту, — Шизуо отпустил его горло неожиданно, и ноги под Изаей подкосились. Он закашлялся и согнулся пополам; казалось, его вот-вот стошнит. — Чтобы я тебя больше не видел, ясно? И нож вернешь где взял, он не твой.

Изая посмотрел на него с ненавистью.

— Как только мы ступим на берег, Шизу-чан, — хрипло сказал он, — я убью тебя. Не пытайся сбежать. Найду и перережу глотку, ясно?

Шизуо попытался схватить его за шиворот, но отдышавшийся Изая снова оказался для него слишком быстр и успел не только вскочить на ноги, но и поднять нож, которым метко прочертил на Шизуо новую царапину, на этот раз на щеке.

— Ты так долго не проживешь, блоха. Земля тебя устанет носить. Еще раз попадешься мне под руку, и сдохнешь как насекомое. А это, — Шизуо стер струйку крови со щеки, — заживет через десять минут без следа. Ты бессилен, блоха. Смирись. Ничего не поделаешь.

Эти слова задели Изаю сильнее, чем любой удар, на который Шизуо был физически способен. Ему стало страшно, так страшно, как бывало раньше только лунными ночами на другом конце планеты, когда он мог только бессильно плакать в твердую подушку.

Дома.

Судя по тому, какое удивленное выражение появилось на лице Шизуо, он это заметил.

— Эй...

Изая снова рассмеялся, выпуская все напряжение. Он знал, что такой смех звучит совершенно невменяемо, но страх от него... нет, не уходил, но прятался в глубину души и угрожал вырваться оттуда в любой момент, вызванный случайным словом или одной мыслью.

— Ты всего лишь тупое животное, Шизу-чан. Запомни: как только сойдем с "Титаника", я тебя убью, — весело сказал он. — А ты ничего не сможешь мне сделать. Ничего.

Он развернулся и ушел, как будто не случилось ничего, и это не кровавые разводы от руки Шизуо засыхали на его горле. Действия этого чудовища действительно невозможно было предсказать. Придется быть вдвойне осторожным.

Спиной он чувствовал отвратительный, нелогичный, обеспокоенный взгляд.

Все равно.

Ему нужно было только "Сердце океана".

* * *

К утру рана на груди Шизуо превратилась в уродливый розовый рубец. Ночью он смыл с себя кровь в уборной, стараясь не забрызгать красноватой водой всю раковину, но рубашка была испорчена безвозвратно, и ее пришлось выкинуть, а потом идти в каюту в одной жилетке.

— Где это тебя так, парень? — спросил сосед с соседней койки, итальянец средних лет, пока Шизуо доставал из котомки запасные вещи, мысленно радуясь, что выходил покурить без куртки. Заказывать новую было бы очень затратно.

— На стройке, давно. Заживает уже.

Больше соседи его не расспрашивали, а за завтраком в общей комнате вежливо пожелали доброго утра, но сеть рядом с собой не позвали. Пока Шизуо уплетал кашу с молоком на некотором расстоянии, они бурно обсуждали местную газету "Титаника", а потом перешли на подозрительный шепот, заставивший Шизуо навострить уши.

— Служанка во втором классе, подруга моей Греты, рассказала по секрету, что на палубе сегодня утром нашли кровь. Пришили какого-нибудь богача, небось. В газете об этом ничего нет.

Шизуо затаил дыхание, стараясь не стучать ложкой по тарелке.

— Скрывают, гады, — хлопнул кулаком по столу итальянец. — Говорю вам, этот корабль нехороший. Старик Пауло ночью рассказывал, что он проклятый.

Двое мужчин помоложе обменялись насмешливыми взглядами.

— Он же чокнутый, дядя.

— Чокнутый или нет, а я сам что-то видел, — настаивал итальянец. — Клянусь Марией, очень странное зрелище было. Выхожу я вчера на палубу посмолить, а там черный дым, но как будто и не дым, словно живое существо, против ветра двигался. Как будто вынюхивал что-то.

Мужчины расхохотались.

— Да ты, наверное, последний раз плавал, когда еще рабы на веслах сидели. Дым на корабле — это так задумано.

— Я знаю, что видел, — не унимался тот. — А теперь кровь нашли. И камень еще этот странный.

— Что за камень? — вмешался четвертый парень с неизвестным Шизуо акцентом.

— "Сердце океана" называется. Говорят, какой-то богач его тут везет, не зная, что камешек-то приносит страшные неудачи...

Дальше Шизуо слушать не стал. С раздражением подумав, что людям едва ли нужен повод, чтобы начать распространять всякий вздор, он встал из-за стола и отправился покурить. Немного крови - и они уже готовы поверить, что Дьявол лично стоит у штурвала.

Он решил, что больше не будет ходить на корму, раз там ему постоянно встречается блоха. Сидеть в помещении до конца рейса он не собирался, но оставался еще нос, хоть до него Шизуо было и дальше идти от своей каюты. Он был готов потерпеть. Главное, чтобы больше никто не кидался в него ножами.

В Саутгемптоне он встречал самых разных людей. Ему приходилось выбивать долги из очень неприятных личностей — малодушных, слабых, фанатичных, потерявших все и наживавшихся на чужом горе. Он насмотрелся в порту на отъявленных психов и не раз ловил себя на мысли, что перед ним стоит мошенник, убийца или насильник, которого никогда не настигнет справедливая рука закона. Ему доводилось ломать кости таким людям во имя справедливости другого рода, уличной, где законы были отличные от английских, а потом долго корить себя за полученное от этого удовольствие. И все же это были люди.

В блохе не было ничего человеческого. Если бы кто-то из пассажиров видел в нем то, что видел Шизуо, они больше не боялись бы побрякушек на цепочках. Но и убивать его Шизуо не хотел. То есть, на самом деле очень хотел, но если он таки убьет блоху, то, получится, что тот окажется прав, и Шизуо на самом деле просто животное. Лучше бы им было просто никогда больше не видеться. Но если таки дойдет до драки не на жизнь, а на смерть, то Шизуо победит. Он был в этом уверен.

Он сунул руки в карманы куртки, взбежал по узкому трапу, ведущему к носовой палубе, и на всякий случай выглянул в иллюминатор. По стеклу наискосок пробегали редкие капли воды.

— Холодное сегодня утро, сэр, — окликнул его незнакомый стюард, стоявший у двойных дверей, ведущих на улицу.

— Спасибо, — неловко ответил Шизуо. — Я не погодой интересуюсь. Просто не хотел бы кое с кем случайно встретиться.

— Никто еще не выходил через эти двери, — сказал стюард. — Дождик накрапывает, это не слишком располагает к прогулкам.

— Для меня сойдет.

Свежий воздух Шизуо приятно взбодрил. В воздухе пролетали то ли капли дождя, то ли брызги океанской воды, высоко поднятые ветром. Он даже попытался словить одну языком, чтобы проверить, соленые ли они, но ничего не получилось.

На этой палубе, как и на корме, большую часть пространства занимали технические надстройки, и было где спрятаться. Найдя себе уютный уголок на полубаке у прикрытой плотной парусиной шлюпки, он закурил с удовольствием. Огонек разгорался долго, и Шизуо терпеливо прикуривал его несколько раз, стараясь защищать сигарету от ветра приподнятым воротником.

Желающих погулять действительно не оказалось, только раз мимо него прошел, придерживая шляпу, слуга, держа на поводке двух маленьких пушистых собачек.

Уже знакомое чувство накатило без всякого предупреждения. Шизуо как раз делал четвертую хорошую, глубокую затяжку, когда в нем как будто натянулась упругая бечевка, передавая легкую дрожь из груди в руки.

— Черт.

Он закашлялся и с разочарованием бросил окурок в океан. Потом с опаской оглянулся: вокруг него было по-прежнему безлюдно, но палуба просматривалась плохо. Блоха мог быть где угодно.

Шизуо на секунду задумался. Можно было быстро сбежать сразу, не уточняя, где находится блоха. А можно было сначала выяснить, откуда тот вылез, а потом обойти его десятой дорогой.

Он обошел шлюпку и прошелся вдоль поручня, от одного огромного кнехта к другому, готовый в любой момент начать убегать, когда заметил темную фигуру на носу корабля, и вибрация в его груди усилилась. Значит, лучше всего вернуться той же дорогой, какой он попал на палубу. От греха подальше, так сказать.

Вместо этого он зачем-то сделал еще несколько шагов к носу.

* * *

Изая не собирался оставаться в Америке надолго. Сам он там на самом деле никогда не был, хоть и использовал ее в своей легенде, но по рассказам и верхов, и низов общества он знал ее неплохо. Огромная, грязная, бандитская страна, еще более мультинациональная, чем Англия. Последнее его смущало меньше всего, но уж слишком он любил обманчиво тесную, людную, претенциозную столицу империи — Англия напоминала ему Японию. Но еще об Америке рассказывали, что там строят дома из железа и бетона до самых небес, как Вавилонская башня, и что дома эти поднимаются над грязной толпой городов, подпитываемые миллионными вложениями из щедрых длинных рук самых богатых людей мира.

Посмотреть на мир с такой высоты Изае представлялось весьма заманчивым.

Он не собирался и забредать на самый нос "Титаника". Это было чуть ли не последнее общественное место, куда за время плавания еще не ступала его нога, и он дошел по сужающейся палубе до самого центрального якоря скорее из дотошности, чем по какой-то логичной причине. Но стоило взяться руками за перила и встать туда, где еще шаг - и стремительно уходил вниз форштевень, как ему показалось, что таким должно быть чувство, когда весь мир лежит у твоих ног. Это ощущение ему очень понравилось; то ли высота, то ли пьянящий свежий воздух, то ли скорость, с которой "Титаник" рассекал волну, то ли долгожданная близость к камню наполняли его уверенностью, что все получится, а само устройство мира действительно преклонит перед ним колено.

Он простоял там, всматриваясь в горизонт, пока ладони не затекли обхватывать мокрые железные прутья, и сообразил, что больше не один, только когда руки обхватили его сзади, одна за шею и другая чуть повыше живота. Он тут же попробовал вывернуться, но Шизуо прижал его к себе всем телом и чуть усилил хватку на шее.

— Ты же сказал держаться от тебя подальше, Шизу-чан. — Изая изнывал от желания понять, что побудило его на такой странный поступок. — Уже забыл?

Дотянуться до ножа он никак не мог, и Шизуо об этом, видимо, догадывался.

— Я могу вышвырнуть тебя отсюда сию секунду. Долетишь до вооон того дельфина, и если не умрешь от удара об воду, то тебя перережет корабль, и всему миру станет легче.

Изая посмотрел вниз. Корабль действительно обгоняли дельфины. Их темные бока поблескивали сталью в воде. Очаровательно.

— Не добросишь, — сказал он и почувствовал, что Шизуо улыбается.

— Хочешь проверить?

 — Ты все обещаешь и обещаешь, Шизу-чан, — изобразил капризную интонацию Изая. — Порядочная девушка на моем месте давно бы отправила тебя куда подальше.

Желательно, на тот свет. Мысли в голове лихорадочно метались. Он не знал, как спасти себя из этой ситуации: с такого животного станется действительно выбросить его за борт, и тут-то он ничего поделать не сможет.

— Что? — переспросил Шизуо с неподдельным удивлением.

Разве что если...

Изая перестал вырываться и позволил себе прислониться к Шизуо так, словно доверял ему свою жизнь. Это даже оказалось по-своему приятным: Шизу-чан был горячий как доменная печь. Мозг услужливо подбросил Изае вчерашние воспоминания о разорванной рубашке, напоминая, как впечатлила его вчера мускулатура этого чудовища, а ведь теперь там, на груди, к которой сейчас так уютно прижиматься, еще и его, Изаи, глубокая подпись, которая останется с Шизу-чаном надолго...

— Как — что? Нельзя быть таким непонятливым мальчиком. Так можно случайно сделать порядочной девушке ребеночка и пообещать золотые горы, а потом сбежать, так что ей придется отдать кровиночку незнакомым людям, а самой начать зарабатывать себе на жизнь, но судьба так несправедлива, а люди злы, и девушка продаст все свои ценности, а потом саму себя, и все кончится очень плохо, боль и безысходность, ты понимаешь, Шизу-чан...

Двинул бедрами назад Изая совершенно искренне. Если бы он успел задуматься о целесообразности этого поступка, то почти наверняка решил бы этого не делать. Но, судя по его ощущениям пониже спины, Шизу-чану все нравилось.

Шизуо отскочил от него так резко, что Изая чуть не опрокинулся назад.

— Что ты несешь, блоха?!

Не теряя ни секунды, Изая обернулся и сгруппировался, готовый бежать так быстро, как никогда еще не бегал, но Шизуо смотрел на него выпученными глазами и стоял, смешно растопырив руки. Его лицо было красное и перекошенное, и в любой другой момент Изая бы от души посмеялся над ним.

— Только не говори, что хватаешь мое замечательное тело уже третий день с чисто платоническими целями, Шизу-чан. Тебе никто не поверит.

Шизуо взревел как раненый медведь. Его глаза лихорадочно бегали, и Изая понял, что больше ждать нельзя. Он пулей проскочил мимо Шизуо и добежал до середины палубы, когда услышал позади ужасающий скрежет, и любопытство пересилило страх. Он обернулся.

Центральный якорь, только что мирно лежавший на носу, поднимался в воздух, натянув цепь. Шизуо держал его на чуть согнутых руках, пошатываясь, только вовсе не из-за того, что не мог удержать равновесие. Изая мягким местом почувствовал, что тот прицеливается, и не нужно было долго думать, чтобы догадаться, кому именно предназначалась многотонная посылка.

Многотонная. Невозможно. Одно дело поднять молодую девушку и без труда перебросить ее на палубу, и совсем другое — выдерживать вес, во много раз превосходящий собственный.

Изая выдернул из рукава нож и, почти не глядя, метнул его в Шизуо, а затем, не дожидаясь результата, пробежал оставшиеся метры, спрыгнул с полубака вниз и почти не останавливаясь распахнул двери в салон. Стюард посмотрел на него удивленно.

— Что-то случилось, сэр?

Изае захотелось огрызнуться на него, но что-то щелкнуло в его голове. Неужели не было слышно криков?

Он выглянул в иллюминатор. Ни Шизуо, ни якорь видно не было, зато он заметил нечто очень странное: дым у самого трапа на полубак. Дым не подчинялся направлению ветра, казался непроглядно черным и как будто тоже заметил Изаю: уменьшился и змейкой отполз куда-то в технические помещения.

Что за чертовщина, твою мать?

— Сэр?

Изая посмотрел на стюарда и понял, что стоит с приоткрытым ртом. Он приосанился.

— Все в порядке. Такой ветер, знаете ли! Было такое чувство, будто меня вот-вот сдует за борт.

— В самом деле, сэр? Мне показалось, небо светлеет, и день нас ждет ясный.

* * *

Вечером Шизуо, полный решимости не только никогда больше не выходить на палубу этого проклятого судна, но и бросить курить, сидел на одном из концов длинной белой лавки в углу общей комнаты третьего класса рядом с компанией, увлеченно игравшей в кости. Он плохо помнил, как поднимал якорь, и хорошо — как чуть не уронил его себе на голову, когда нож чертового блохи вонзился ему в ногу. Подумать только, а ведь вчера Шизуо ему даже посочувствовал. Выражение на его лице, когда он обещал убить Шизуо, когда "Титаник" придет в порт, показалось тому ужасно жалким. Чем бы ни был этот "Лестер", он определенно не был счастлив. Сегодня, впрочем, Шизуо уже сомневался, не привиделся ли ему страх в глазах блохи.

Чертов блоха вместе со своей костлявой задницей, которая проехалась по...

Шизуо почувствовал, что снова краснеет. Зачем было вообще его хватать? Собирался же уйти незамеченным, но слишком простой показалась цель. Как пристрелить утку, которая себе спокойно дрыгает лапками в пруду.

— Лучше бы пристрелил, — пробормотал он.

Столовый нож, от которого остались противная болезненная рана и дырка в штанине, лежал теперь в кармане его куртки, напоминая обо всем. Главным образом, о темных волосах, мерзкой ухмыляющейся роже и... И об обтянутой брюками заднице. Шизуо привык быть с собой честен.

Может, пора было от и этой дурной привычки отделаться?

Краем уха он слышал, как какая-то девушка заказывает в баре пиво. Возможно, если бы прямо сейчас он увидел девушку в обтягивающих задницу брюках, то образ, заставляющий его кровь приливать куда не надо, выветрился бы из его головы естественным образом?

Вместо этого поле его зрения оказалось заполнено темно-синей юбкой. Он поднял глаза.

Селти стояла над ним с двумя бокалами, полными пенной жидкости, и смотрела очень укоризненно. На ней было платье, подчеркивающее талию широкой белой лентой.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Шизуо, не в силах сдержать удивление в голосе.

Она молча протянула ему один бокал и присела на скамейку рядом.

— Не люблю пиво, — сказал он.

Селти же осушила свой бокал за один присест и аккуратно вытерла рот кружевным платочком.

— Чем вы думали, когда таскали якорь?

— Ничем, — соврал Шизуо.

Она скосила на него глаза и покачала головой.

— Вы все видели? — спросил он.

— Естественно. Вообще-то я пришла попросить вас отдать мне нож. С мистера Лестера станется донести о краже, и тогда вас возьмут с поличным — кто, кроме гостя из третьего класса, станет воровать серебряные ножи, окруженный фамильными драгоценностями на миллионы долларов?

Нож исчез в рукаве Селти так же искусно, как исчезал у Изаи, и она на секунду замешкалась, как бы решаясь на что-то.

— Вы говорили, что родились слишком сильным, — сказала она.

Шизуо хмыкнул.

— Как вы сами видели, слишком — это еще не то слово. Чистое проклятье. Всегда боялся даже брата обнять, чтобы не переломать ему кости.

— Все равно вы хороший человек, — повторила свои же слова Селти.

— Не уверен, что я вообще человек, не говоря уже о хорошести, — угрюмо сказал Шизуо и отпил пиво. Оно было такое же мерзкое, как ему всегда казалось.

Селти похлопала его по плечу.

— В любом случае, у вас прекрасное сердце, мистер Хейваджима. Помните об этом, пожалуйста.

— Мне очень приятно слышать это от вас, но...

— Так считает и мисс Дьюит-Бьюкейтер. Я говорила с ней несколько раз, она очень умная девушка. Хотите немного посплетничать?

Шизуо кивнул. Селти передвинулась к нему немного ближе.

— Ходят слухи, что Роуз подумывает о том, чтобы отказать своему жениху. Он собирается делать ей завтра предложение и дарить какой-то бесценный камень, а она взбунтовалась. Видите ли, если она выйдет за него замуж, то станет трофейной женой миллионера — он получит брак со старинной семьей, что сделает его еще более весомой фигурой в обществе, а она будет рожать ему детей и управлять домом. Он человек традиционных ценностей и не считает, что женщине от жизни может быть нужно что-то еще.

— Сволочь он.

Селти улыбнулась.

— Так что она бы и рада отделаться от него и получить хоть немного свободы, но для нее это непозволительная роскошь. Так что задумайтесь, мистер Хейваджима. Возможно, ваша жизнь счастливее, чем кажется.

Что-то шевельнулось в памяти Шизуо.

— Бесценный камень? Случайно не, как его там, "Сердце океана"?

* * *

— Подождите, — перебил Витторио рассказ Хрома. — А Лестеру не приходило в голову, что Роуз действительно может и не принять предложение Хокли? Тогда камень так и не увидел бы свет, и весь его план пошел бы насмарку. Или, что даже более вероятно, Роуз просто могла бы не показываться с ожерельем на людях.

— Наверняка приходило. Возможно, он просто очень рисковал. Возможно, он знал мистера Хокли, которому очень хотелось засветиться и с камнем, и с невестой среди самых богатых людей Америки. А мисс Дьюит-Бьюкейтер принадлежала к одному из последних поколений викторианской эпохи. Вам это, возможно, ни о чем не говорит, но старинные семьи придерживались строгих правил, даже бедные. Мать Роуз отказывалась смотреть в лицо нового времени в тот переломный момент истории, для нее самым важным было удачно выдать замуж единственную дочь и сохранить призрачную честь семьи, так что давление мисс Дьюит-Бьюкейтер испытывала колоссальное. Вероятность, что она откажет, скорее всего, была мизерной, она не имела альтернатив этому браку и могла оказаться на улице со стареющей матерью. Но не будем забегать вперед.

* * *

Четырнадцатого апреля Изая проснулся отдохнувшим и полным здравого, с его точки зрения, оптимизма. За завтраком он безмятежно улыбался всем, кто попадал в поле его внимания, а когда его спросили, отчего мистер Лестер сегодня такой довольный, он списал свое хорошее настроение на улучшившуюся погоду.

— Такой ветер был вчера, вы не представляете, — заявил он во всеуслышание. — Казалось, вот-вот сдует с палубы. Непогода прямо готова была обрушиться на мою несчастную голову, знаете такое чувство?

Ему кивали.

Хокли за соседним столом также пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа. Роуз же выглядела подавленней прежнего, и ей Изая улыбнулся особенно радостно. Интересно, как ее матримониальные перспективы переживут загадочную потерю камня? Ах если бы только был способ навлечь на нее подозрения. Об этом нужно было еще подумать.

После завтрака Изая выпил кофе, поиграл в покер и бридж, даже сходил в турецкую баню, хотя от вида полураздетых белых мужчин его тошнило, а общая атмосфера совместного плескания в горячей воде слишком напоминала о стране, которую он старался забыть уже много лет. Он был непривычно взбудоражен, и попытки заставить свои мысли работать в направлении "Сердца океана" неизменно проваливались. Он думал об этом камне последние пятьдесят шесть месяцев, а теперь, когда от камня его отделяло всего ничего, его сознание предавало его. Камень камнем, но откуда могло взяться существо, способное поднять носовой якорь? Изая даже специально вышел погулять на палубу поближе к мостику и как бы мимоходом осведомился у проходившего капитана, сколько этот якорь весил. Оказалось, что больше двухсот тонн вместе с цепью. Этого просто не могло быть, правильно? Интересно еще, что о камне разговоры пассажиров до Изаи изредка долетали — в форме морской легенды, конечно, так как именно такие истории легче всего разносились в плаваньях, — а вот вчерашних криков не слышал, казалось, никто. Невозможное существо совершило невозможный поступок, а этого даже никто не заметил. До полдника Изая щурился на солнце и делал вид, будто смотрит на море, а не высматривает знакомую фигуру палубой ниже.

Но Шизуо не показывался. Решил держаться от Изаи подальше? Неужели это подъем якоря на носу так подействовал? А их игры с ножичком, значит, были в пределах нормы? Или испугался легкого намека на мужскую любовь? Вот уж действительно непредсказуемое существо, в первый день их знакомства Изая бы сам ни за что не поверил, что Шизуо ничего неподобающего не подразумевает.

От этой мысли он даже сказал вслух что-то вроде "ха-ха".

Ну почему, почему они были заперты на этом чертовом корабле? Было столько вещей, которые Изае хотелось с Шизуо попробовать. Сбросить с высоты, подстроить автокатастрофу, толкнуть под поезд, просто медленно разрезать от груди до пупка и понаблюдать, как быстро ткани срастутся, и срастутся ли. Ах.

Он вспомнил, как быстро убегал от поднятого якоря, и поморщился. Могли ли кости Шизу-чана ломаться от такого веса, интересно? Или они просто срастались слишком быстро? А если со смещением? А как насчет суставов? Пока что Изая чувствовал себя под защитой ограниченного пространства "Титаника", и нелепая смерть от руки Шизу-чана ему вряд ли грозила, но все же его злило, что даже в таком сложном для проявления истинных чувств месте Шизуо не проигрывал ему. Да, у него не получалось Изаю убить, но и победителем себя Изая не чувствовал.

Нужно было проверить теорию про смещение, чтобы поднять себе настроение. Не будет ничего необычного в том, что он понемногу, в свободное от более важных дел время, заглянет к Шизуо проделать несколько экспериментов, так?

* * *

Шизуо сдержал данное самому себе обещание. Теперь он ходил покурить исключительно в специально отведенную для этого комнату, хотя там ему совершенно не нравилось. Запах дыма и пота ни в какое сравнение не шел с открытым простором палубы, там было людно, тесно и приходилось участвовать в ни к чему не обязывающих разговорах с людьми, которых Шизуо не знал и не хотел знать. Стены давили на него, а отсутствие возможности толком размять ноги раздражало. Полдня он курсировал между своей каютой и курительной комнатой, отчего к обеду почувствовал себя впавшим в спячку животным. Этот корабль был слишком маленький для них с блохой — Шизуо чувствовал его присутствие сильнее прежнего. Назойливое чувство втыкалось маленькими иголочками в его настроение и не давало расслабиться полностью.

После обеда он, потирая слипающиеся глаза, в очередной раз возвращался в свою каюту. Палуба третьего класса была самым настоящим лабиринтом, хозяйственные и технические помещения там чередовались с маленькими каютами, у которых даже не было своего багажного отделения. Здесь было гораздо лучше, чем наверху, слышно, как работают двигатели; там можно было без труда представить, что находишься в большом богатом доме на берегу моря, тут каждый уголок напоминал, что ты на корабле.

Шизуо завернул за очередной угол, когда его ударили в коленную чашечку, раздавшийся хруст он почти полностью заглушил своим криком.

— БЛОООХАААА!!

— Ой, как здорово, — отбежавший было на безопасное расстояние блоха подошел поближе и наклонился к стоявшему на одном колене Шизуо. — Значит, ты можешь поломаться. Как именно это работает? Тебе нужно сосредоточиться, чтобы ничего не повредить? А в моменты неожиданности ты уязвим? Это такая важная информация, Шизу-чан, ты не представляешь.

— Ты, — прорычал Шизуо, все еще тяжело дыша, — ты же говорил, что мы в ловушке социальных норм.

— А тут никого нету, — радостно сказал блоха. Рядом турбины и каюты инженеров, которые сейчас на дежурстве. Самое шумное место на корабле. Тебя никто не слышал... скорее всего. Счастливо оставаться, спасибо за эксперимент, чао, — он издевательски поклонился.

Шизуо молча дернул чашечку на место. Блоха поскакал вглубь коридора, который вел к пассажирским каютам и грузовому отсеку. Где-то там была лестница наверх, которой Шизуо уже несколько раз пользовался.

Секунды, которые нужны были его суставу, чтобы срастись, протекали мучительно. Эта боль была похожа на зубную, тупая, ноющая и очень раздражающая. Когда стало немного легче, Шизуо, внутренне кипя, поднялся по стеночке на обе ноги, непринужденно подождал, пока мимо него пройдет компания скандинавов, и как только они скрылись из виду, поспешил вслед за блохой. Нога все еще ныла, но наступать на себя позволяла.

* * *

Изая почти не ожидал удара сзади. Он уже лучше чувствовал приближение Шизуо, но пока не разобрался, какой оттенок неприятного волнения отвечал именно за него.

— Оп! — он увернулся как раз вовремя, вскочив на ступеньку трапа к верхней палубе. Кулак Шизуо оставил в стальной перегородке вмятину. — Осторожно, Шизу-чан, ты же не хочешь потопить нас всех? Такой неуклюжий. Ножка болит?

Нужно было стащить еще что-нибудь колюще-режущее. С какой жалостью Изая оставил своего верного напарника, складной швейцарский нож, в багаже! Как чувствовал, что тот может пригодиться. Но не хотел себя искушать.

Теперь у него было новое, качественное искушение, которое дышало как раненый носорог и примерялось, куда бить. Рядом с ним Изая находился не в самом выгодном положении, но у него, в отличие от Шизу-чана, были мозги, поэтому не было вариантов, в которых он мог бы проиграть какому-то животному.

Изая спрыгнул с трапа прямо над головой Шизуо, и пока тот оборачивался, ударил его в заднюю сторону колена. Шизуо зашипел от боли.

— Сдавайся, — сказал ему Изая, прикидывая в уме свой следующий шаг. — Просто признай, что я стою на ступень выше в пищевой цепочке, и заказывай себе место на кладбище в Нью-Йорке. Говорят, там уютно.

Он чувствовал себя великолепно. То, что надо для удачного вечера.

Шизуо еще несколько раз нападал на него, а он уворачивался. На маленькой по меркам "Титаника" лестничной клетке им еле хватало места, и Изая уже начинал мечтать о том, как замечательно будет пробежаться по большому городу, когда из коридора над их головами, на пролет выше, раздались шаги и негромкие голоса.

— Ты уверена, Эрика?

— Да, сэр.

— Звучит невероятно, должен признать.

— Но я сама слышала! Они так дышат, — в ее голосе сквозило не то смущение, не то восхищение. — Это точно что-то неприличное. Мне было так неудобно. Кажется, они оба мужчины, понимаете...

Застывшие на своих местах Изая и Шизуо посмотрели друг на друга. Злость в лице Шизуо как будто отошла на другой план. Изая внимательно осмотрелся и понял, что его рубашка больше не заправлена в брюки, ко лбу Шизуо прилипла его челка, и вид у них у обоих откровенно вздрюченный.

Только этого не хватало. Машина слухов, ранее работавшая Изае на руку, грозилась обернуться против него.

"Нам конец", прочитал Изая в глазах Шизуо, и тут же, не сговариваясь, они ринулись к ближайшей приоткрытой двери.

* * *

Это была не самая лучшая идея Шизуо. Он должен был сориентироваться быстрее. Блоха вряд ли знал, что за этой дверью не выход, а шкаф для брандспойта, иначе побежал бы куда-нибудь в другое место. Ну или решил, что Шизуо себе плохого не пожелает, потому поддался на его глупость.

Они застыли в узком пространстве. Шизуо упирался одним плечом в шкафчик с пожарным шлангом, боясь пошевелиться, потому что это место предназначалась для хранения хозяйственных материалов, и от любого неловкого движения что-нибудь могло упасть и выдать их.

Даже перед блохой Шизуо было стыдно.

— Никого нету, — разочарованно сказала по ту сторону двери Эрика. — Наверное, они ушли.

— Во имя всего святого... — проворчал ее спутник. — Тебе нужно больше работать, девка. Или замуж.

Блоха тихонько хрюкнул. Шизуо посмотрел на него недоверчиво и понял, что тот смеется.

— Это и есть твоя каюта, Шизу-чан? Честно говоря, я думал, тут будет попросторнее. Но тебе подходит.

В груди Шизуо полыхнул уже почти забытый гнев.

— Ну ты и мразь.

Блоха копошился в темноте, шаря по стене руками. В какой-то момент щелкнул выключатель, и зажегся бледный желтоватый свет, позволив редким предметам отбросить на пол серые тени.

— Знаешь, я почему-то не могу воспринимать твои угрозы серьезно, когда между нами стоят ведро и швабра, — торжествующе сказал блоха.

Шкаф оказался длинной узкой комнатой. На выкрашенных белой краской стенах, которые кое-где успели стать почти черными от грязных рук, бравшихся за них, висел серые рабочие фартуки и пара курток. Ведро и швабра стояли у самой двери, оставленные там, видимо, за неимением лучшего места.

Блоха прошелся по комнатке и бесцеремонно обшарил несколько карманов.

Помещение для техников. Или инженеров. Наверное.

— Ну что же, — блоха без особого интереса пролистал чей-то потрепанный блокнот, сунул его обратно в карман фартука и повернулся к Шизуо. — Продолжим? Что мне сказать, чтобы ты снова разозлился? Как насчет "эй, это правда, что твою бабульку привезли в Англию какие-нибудь пираты, чтобы ее трахали как особо экзотическое животное местные извра..."

Шизуо дернул его к себе и закрыл его рот рукой.

За дверью раздались шаги. Может, это вернулась странная девушка Эрика? Если на лестнице они показались ей подозрительными, то что она сделает, если найдет их тут?

Стоп.

— Что ты сказал про мою бабушку, мразь?

Блоха завертелся как червяк и таки смог выплюнуть его ладонь.

— Тут есть кто? — раздался из-за двери голос.

Они снова замерли. Шизуо чувствовал, как блоха медленно разворачивается к нему, но боялся пошевелить даже пальцем.

— Я сказал, — прошептал блоха так тихо, что Шизуо приходилось смотреть на его губы, чтобы разобрать слова, — что она, должно быть, была в постели настоящим профессионалом. А мать? Ты унаследовал ее фамилию, как насчет талантов? Никакой простофиля не позарился взять ее в жены, но твоя мать как-то появилась на свет? И тебя с братом произвела? Он-то хотя бы получил фамилию какого-нибудь папы?

Шизуо больше всего на свете хотелось раздавить его, не сходя с места. Он так и видел, как Эрика распахивает дверь и видит его, перепачканного в блошиной крови и дерьме. А потом бы ему отрубили голову за убийство. Может, оно того и стоило бы?

Но он стоял, словно солдат, по стойке смирно, и только сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Блоха не унимался.

— Ну же, Шизу-чан, — его руки скользнули под рубашку Шизуо, пальцы пощекотали живот. Они были довольно тонкими, но совсем не изнеженными: Шизуо чувствовал так и не сравнявшиеся с кожей бугорки мозолей и тонкие шрамы. Этот человек, чем бы он ни был, умел работать руками. Кое-что из его работы Шизуо уже видел — нужно быть достаточно сильным, чтобы так бросать нож. Шизуо закрыл глаза. От этого стало еще хуже, но так хотя бы не было видно, как поблескивают в свете лампочки ужасные красноватые глаза. Блоха добрался до не до конца зажившего пореза на его груди, и даже не видя его, было понятно: он улыбается. Короткий ноготь прошелся по ране с одного конца до другого. Вспоминалось, как он уже трогал ее, когда Шизуо держал окровавленной рукой его горло.

Шаги за дверью начали отдаляться.

— Что бы еще сказать тебе, Шизу-чан? — прошептал он немного громче.

Руки блохи опустились совсем низко.

— Может, поговорим о женщинах?

Шаги все еще были слышны.

— Скажи, у тебя была когда-нибудь женщина? Или ты боялся даже прикасаться к ним? Тебе снились кошмары, что ты сжимаешь нежное тело с аппетитными изгибами в объятиях, и вместо человека в твоих руках оказывается кровавая каша? А обо мне ты думал в таком ключе? Хотел бы раздавить, прямо сейчас?

О Боже.

Это не должно было действовать на Шизуо. Но действовало.

Краем уха Шизуо уловил голоса.

Каморка была так близко от лестницы, где ходили люди. Они были буквально в двух шагах. А дверь не запиралась.

О Боже.

Блоха делал вид, что не замечает, какой именно эффект его слова производят на Шизуо. Его руки касались живота, груди, бедер, ног, но тщательно избегали самого важного.

Шизуо хотелось кричать, крушить и прекратить эту пытку. Но он думал про...

— Почему ты все еще сдерживаешься, а? — блоха дулся, карикатурно, как маленькая девочка с туго зачесанными кудряшками и в голубых кружевных панталончиках, торчащих из-под пышной юбочки. Уж лучше бы Шизуо осмелился открыть глаза, чем представлял такое. — О брате думаешь, да? Что если поддашься, то тебя поймают, потому что перед смертью я буду кричать очень громко, а потом отправят на виселицу, и он будет так. Сильно. Разочарован.

На секунду стало тихо. Только турбины шумели вдалеке.

Глаза Шизуо распахнулись против его воли. Лицо блохи было так близко, что почти касалось носом его подбородка.

— Наконец-то, — обычным голосом сказал Изая. — Ты знаешь, кстати, что скотоложство на флоте запрещено? Можно оказаться на необитаемом острове в качестве наказания, в лучшем случае...

Шизуо поцеловал его.

Он не умел делать это от слова "совсем", потому что опыт у него был короткий и печальный еще в том возрасте, когда это делают скорее из любопытства, чем от желания, но до чего было хорошо, когда блоха молчал. Правда, он и не двигался тоже. Шизуо расценил это как маленькую победу. Может, в комплект к нечеловеческой силе ему от природы досталась и ядовитая слюна? Это решило бы все его проблемы с блохой. Хотя бы временно.

* * *

Изая поверить не мог своим глазам. И губам. Это уже не непредсказуемость, это откровенное помешательство. Шизуо целовал его как романтический герой из плохого романа, целомудренно и нежно, словно боялся раздавить. Это было особенно обидно, потому что Изая добивался от него противоположного эффекта.

Никто никогда не целовал Изаю по своей воле. Когда-то он, учась изображать благовоспитанного англичанина и оттачивая акцент, общался с двумя оксфордскими приятелями и несколько раз ходил с ними в дорогой бордель, в котором размалеванные тетки на полголовы выше и местами в два раза шире Изаи доставляли ему якобы неземное удовольствие. Поцелуи шли в комплекте. Изая мужественно вытерпел все испытания, а потом подолгу чистил зубы. Его приятелям это, впрочем, очень нравилось, несмотря на то, что один мог уломать практически любую девушку задаром, а у другого была невеста, которую тот очень любил, из чего Изая сделал много интересных выводов о природе такого феномена как любовь.

Ему хотелось убежать, но он не двигался с места, несмотря на то, что Шизуо не прилагал никакой силы, чтобы удержать его.

— Да ладно, Шизу-чан, — сказал он Шизуо прямо в приоткрытый рот. — Ты чего?

— Заткнись, — ответил Шизуо и поцеловал его еще раз. Входил во вкус? Что все это значило? Из интереса Изая попробовал ему ответить и очень удивился, когда несколько неловких движений губами нашли резонанс в его штанах. Шизуо, вдохновленный ответом, осторожно положил руки на его талию, и... ОГО. Их бедра соприкоснулись, подтверждая, что Изая не зря старался не доходить до самого главного, пока искал чувствительные места.

Мысли одна за другой улетучивались из его головы. Он пытался заставить себя подумать, к каким последствиям такие действия могут привести, но все его внимание отвоевывал себе Шизуо: рубашка, скользнувшая с его плеч на пол, шрам на его груди, от прикосновений к которому Изая чувствовал гордость и приятное возбуждение, его запах, хотя Шизуо вряд ли мылся с тех пор, когда смывал с себя собственную кровь.

А потом ладонь, на которой тоже был короткий шрам от лезвия, расстегнула на Изае брюки, и Изая первый раз в жизни решил, что подумает об этом потом. Он не возражал ни когда брюки с него были сняты полностью, ни когда Шизуо взял его за задницу и приподнял, чтобы прижать своим телом к стене, ни когда тяжелый, горячий член коснулся низа его живота. Каждый раз, когда ему хотелось стонать, Шизуо накрывал его рот своим и целовал с таким энтузиазмом, что Изая не успевал сглатывать слюну, и все это получалось очень мерзко, но он, опять-таки, не возражал, потому что его рука на двух членах сразу подвергалась еще более неприятной секреции. Это было отвратительно, но вместе с тем захватывало, потому что Шизуо иногда очень интересно вздыхал и двигал бедрами в другом ритме, а его руки начинали сжимать Изаю сильнее, что и было его изначальной целью — правда, в другом смысле.

Удовольствие подступало к Изае волнами, каждая новая сильнее предыдущей, и в какой-то момент он снял свободную руку с затылка Шизуо, чтобы закрыть свое лицо от накатившего стыда.

— Эй, — тихо выдохнул ему на ухо Шизуо, — что такое?

Его голос прозвучал так, что приходило в голову слово "откровенно", а этого понятия на самом деле не существовало.

— Ты меня ненавидишь, Шизу-чан? — спросил Изая, не отнимая от лица ладони.

— Конечно, — жарко прошептал Шизуо и оставил на его плечо красное пятно от поцелуя. — Ты... Ты такой... От тебя мне хочется просто... — его член в руке Изаи дернулся, твердый и скользкий. — Просто кричать.

Изая был бы сам не прочь закричать. В последний момент Шизуо поднял руку, переплетая свои пальцы с его, отвел ладонь с глаз Изаи и заглянул ему в глаза.

Изая никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным перед другим человеком. Бессильным, слабым, обнаженным до последней мысли он бывал только перед лицом смерти, и от одного воспоминания об этом потревоженный страх восстал из спячки и вонзил в него свои липкие когти. Поцелуй Шизуо так и не дал крику покинуть его горло. Изая с трудом проглотил горький комок, и его глаза заслезились.

Последним, что он запомнил, был грубоватый палец, стирающий с его щеки прозрачную каплю.

* * *

Витторио посмотрел на часы. Пауза затягивалась. Хром сидел, положив ногу на ногу, и не моргая смотрел в одну точку уже почти минуту.

Он кашлянул.

— Так что вор делал, пока дожидался, как Хокли сделает предложение Роуз?

Хром моргнул, и его взгляд сфокусировался.

— Да так, ничего особенного, - ответил он.

* * *

Изае снилось, что он лежит на теплой деревянной палубе маленькой лодочки, и волны блестящей, чистой воды покачивают ее. Где-то неподалеку, знает он, разложены сушиться рыболовные сети и шумит поле гречихи, а за ним, за тонкой полоской леса, расположено маленькое святилище с двумя статуями в виде лис. Изая больше всего любил ту, в чьей пасти лежал сверкающий камушек — драгоценный, говорили родители, который приносил урожай и богатство.

— Видела его глаза? — услышал он взволнованный женский шепот.

— Да, онээ-сама. Ужасно. Как это получилось? Мы провели все обряды... — это еще один женский голос, более высокий и дрожащий от слез.

— Тут ничего не поделаешь. Нечисть иногда оказывается сильнее.

— Может, это какая-то ошибка? Все дети иногда говорят странные вещи... — женщина запнулась и всхлипнула.

— Поостереглась бы ты, онээ-чан. Он не такой, как мы. Неправильный. Кто знает, что он надумает, когда станет старше? Когда узнает, что ты в положении? Это не человек, а озлобленный ёкай принял его подобие...

Изае хотелось накричать на них. Кто смеет решать, правильный он или нет? Ему казалось, это все остальные какие-то не такие. Неужели непонятно, что те, кто не играет по правилам природы наравне с ками, никогда не найдут в жизни лучшего места? Зачем жить, если не попытаться подняться над человеческим бытием? Это должно быть так восхитительно, познать все тонкости правил игры и оказаться на вершине...

У Изаи даже была любимая вершина. Если выйти за пределы деревни, то можно увидеть заснеженный пик. "Туда никто не ходит, Изая", много раз говорил ему отец. "Что толкового горах? Там водятся дикие звери и круглый год лежит снег, отчего все время холодно, можно замерзнуть до смерти." И все же он мечтал туда попасть, хотя бы ненадолго, и когда уходил гулять с соседскими детьми, то все время уговаривал их попробовать залезть на эту гору. Их родителям это почему-то очень не нравилось.

Он перевернулся на спину, и ему стало даже жарче.

— Эй. Блоха.

Кто-то осторожно потряс его за плечо. Изая приоткрыл глаза. Над ним вместо бесконечного синего неба был низкий серый потолок, а шумели вдалеке совсем не крошечные зернышки, покачиваясь от ветра на своих стебельках, а огромные турбины.

Воспоминания менее отдаленные, чем детские, нахлынули все сразу.

— Твою мать! — Изая вскочил на ноги и лихорадочного закрутился на месте, пытаясь обнаружить свою одежду. Конечно, взлохмаченный и отвратительно задумчивый Шизу-чан, одетый в одни подштанники до колена, попал в поле его зрения первым. Он сидел на полу возле шкафа, прислонившись стене, и явно собирался портить Изае жизнь и в дальнейшем.

— Ты так конкретно отрубился, даже храпел, — сказал он. — Не стал бы тебя будить, но уже без четверти семь, и сюда могут заглянуть мужики со смены...

Семь часов.

— Скотоложство запрещено, говоришь?--- продолжил Шизуо. — Надеюсь, ты готов провести остаток жизни на необитаемом острове? Или перестанешь называть меня животным?

Разъяренный Изая встретился с ним взглядом.

— Я ухожу, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Увидимся на берегу. Проживи последние дни достойно.

Шизуо подпер щеку кулаком.

— Говорят, как только невеста становится женой, ее характер может стремительно испортиться буквально за вечер. Очень хорошо, что ты не поменялся.

Изая, уже натянувший штаны и ботинки, поднял в углу свою рубашку, всю в пятнах, и теперь выворачивал ее, чтобы привести в относительно нормальный вид.

— Это происходит, потому что неотесанные чурбаны вроде некоторых понятия не имеют, как заниматься сексом с девственницей, и очень удивляются, когда вместо неземного удовольствия девушка уходит поплакать, а на настойчивые предложения повторить опыт отвечает без энтузиазма, так что в глазах чурбана быстро превращается в сварливую тетку.

— Знаешь, в этом есть смысл, — сказал Шизуо после паузы.

Изая больше не хотел смотреть на него. Никогда. Он чувствовал себя грязным, раскрытым, выдавшим все свои сокровенные тайны идиотом, который получил в ответ какую-то бесполезную лживую недоискренность.

— Пора начинать бояться меня, Шизу-чан. Шуточки окочены. Я тебя убью, и в мире наступит гармония.

Шизуо не двигался. Он просто рассматривал Изаю как будто в первый раз. Словно и не смотрел ему в глаза, когда Изая...

Как отвратительно.

— Ты что, боишься умереть? — спросил Шизуо все так же задумчиво.

Изая вздрогнул, как от пощечины, и почувствовал, что, будь у него пистолет, то посмотрел бы Шизу-чану в глаза, сунул ствол ему в рот и нажал на курок. От одной мысли становилось легче. Как же потрясающе это получится взаправду.

Животные не должны думать.

Не оборачиваясь, Изая вышел и хлопнул за собой дверью.

* * *

Шизуо пришлось снова идти в уборную и отмывать себя и отдельные части своей одежды. На этот раз, правда, не от крови.

Все это было... содержательно.

Блоха ни хрена не ценил человеческую жизнь, это было понятно с самого начала. Все делал ради своей выгоды, а люди для него были хуже насекомых. Он готов был давить их, с рассеянной улыбочкой и мимоходом, лишь бы они успевали выполнить свою роль в каких-то его планах. Больше его ничего не интересовало. Он все еще напоминал Шизуо блоху, но теперь к образу прибавился паучок. Маленький, черный, с красноватыми глазками, который готов был поверить, что вся его паутинка и есть целый мир, но все-таки способный поймать и сожрать огромного кузнечика.

Уже не в первый раз Шизуо подумал, каким должно было быть его настоящее имя.

И все-таки в этом чудовищном существе было что-то человеческое. Теперь рисовать в воображении картины с раздавленным, искалеченным блохой было как-то неправильно. Все его показушные амбиции оказались мечтой сумасшедшего, больного человека. Никто не мог избежать смерти. Бояться ее не было никакого смысла. Блоха был обречен терзать себя всю жизнь, после чего его ждала мучительная смерть, потому что он всего лишь человек.

В памяти Шизуо всплыли обрывки обещаний устроить драку, после которой в живых останется только один. Выходило, что самым милостивым было бы устроить блохе быструю, чистую смерть?

Когда-то в воскресной школе учитель рассказывал о королевской семье, которую казнили в Тауэре, и о младшей принцессе, которая перед своей казнью билась в истерике. Палач пожалел ее: начал отсчет до трех, а отрубил ей голову на счет "два", пока она не успела почувствовать бесконечно долгий момент, отделяющий жизнь от смерти.

Шизуо убил бы блоху без колебаний.

* * *

Так капитально Изая не оступался уже давно. Он был зол и на себя, и на камень, и на Шизу-чана с его дурной реакцией на хорошие идеи, и на дурацкие сны, и на то, что все складывалось идеально, пока какой-то идиот не проиграл другому идиоту в карты билет на этот чертов корабль. Конечно, ничего смертельно страшного не произошло, он все еще мог выяснить окольными путями, приняла ли Роуз подарок, но бесценные крупицы информации, которые он мог получить, пронаблюдав за сценой своими глазами, были утрачены навсегда.

Больше всего он был зол на свой страх, но, как всегда, отодвинул все мысли о нем подальше. Честное слово. Почему Шизуо вообще повелся на это? Разве он не должен был брезгливо сбросить с себя Изаю, как насекомое, раз так душевно называл его все время блохой? Никто не может быть настолько непредсказуемым. Что ему дал этот маленький опыт? Он вообще о чем-то думал? Каким инстинктом руководствовался? "Эй, ты грозишься меня убить и пару раз уже наносил мне телесные повреждения, почему бы не принять твои издевательства за чистую монету и не заняться тем, чем занимаются мальчики в частных школах, пока не начинают прожигать свои наследства на шлюх? Да, когда я хочу кого-то убить, мне очень интересно посмотреть на лицо этого человека, когда он кончает. Что в этом такого."

И самое ужасное, что из-за всего этого Изая пропустил бенефис "Сердца океана" в светском обществе.

Какой позор.

В каюте Изая переоделся со всей тщательностью, а потом направился в обход богатых на сплетников территорий, от библиотеки до курительного зала. Ему нужно было точно знать, что случилось с камнем.

Оказалось, что ничего важного он все-таки не пропустил. Ему охотно рассказывали, что мисс Дьюит-Бьюкейтер появилась на ужине с роскошным синим бриллиантом на шее, и в ресторане получился маленький праздник, так как мистер Хокли угостил присутствующих шампанским. Никаких интересных подробностей или скандалов.

Несмотря на бесполезность этих сведений, Изая наконец-то почувствовал себя лучше. Среди людей, в которых не было ничего искреннего, кроме любви к деньгам и презрения к себе подобным, было по-своему уютно. Ему было совсем не понятно, отчего Роуз, осознав все это, была готова разбиться о ледяную воду.

Около девяти часов вечера он сделал вид, что уходит спать. Ни Хокли, ни Роуз так и не показались в обществе еще раз, так что ему оставалось только ждать подходящего момента, чтобы проникнуть в их каюты. Он надеялся, что камень окажется в личном сейфе Хокли, потому что вскрыть его было бы проще всего, и к этому он подготовился досконально, но на худой конец придется предпринять несколько вылазок и обыскать комнаты от и до.

Когда он вышел на свежий воздух, то первым делом заметил, что ветер стих совсем, и на "Титаник" опускалась холодная, спокойная ночь. Некоторые пассажиры выходили на вечерний променад в теплой одежде, и Изая чуть было не разминулся с Роуз, потому что не узнал ее с первого взгляда в длинном темном пальто с отороченным белым мехом воротником. Она не заметила его, и он сделал вид, что смотрит на часы, а потом пошел за ней, держась на порядочном расстоянии. Она могла просто выйти погулять, а могла и попытаться повторить свой неудавшийся в первый раз фокус, и стоило проследить, чтобы она не натворила глупостей.

Когда Роуз повернула за угол, Изая ускорил шаг. Они были в том месте, где прогулочная палуба делала поворот в виде буквы U, и оттуда можно было спуститься к носу, с которого до темной воды достаточно было сделать один шаг.

Но Роуз присела на деревянный лежак и Изая замер, размышляя, присоединяться к ней или уходить, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание. Палуба пустела, еще немного — и не заметить его будет невозможно.

Решение пришло само собой, когда с противоположной стороны к Роуз подошла уже знакомая Изае персона в своем обычном темно-синем платье. Может, мисс Стурлусон тоже вспомнила о первом вечере на "Титанике" и решила осведомиться, все ли с Роуз в порядке?

Изая осторожно сделал несколько шагов назад и приблизился к стене. Так он не мог видеть двоих женщин, но скорее всего мог слышать и при этом оставаться незамеченным.

— С вами все порядке? — донесся до него голос мисс Стурлусон.

— Вы, наверное, боитесь, что я опять захочу спрыгнуть, — печально ответила ей Роуз.

Ну еще бы.

— А вы хотели спрыгнуть? — зашуршали юбки, и мисс Стурлусон, по всей видимости, села на соседний лежак. — Мистер Хейваджима был прав?

— Да.

— Но почему, дорогая моя? Что с вами?

— Вы не станете рассказывать мне, что самоубийство — смертный грех? — горечь в голосе Роуз была слышна очень отчетливо.

— Это зависит от того, в каких богов вы верите.

Изая чуть не хмыкнул вслух. Роуз помолчала.

— А в каких верите вы?

— Я верю, что по-настоящему безвыходные ситуации очень редки. Вы, англичане, не очень любите делиться своими печалями, но, может быть, я могу чем-то помочь?

— Разве что заберете у меня эту штуку и отдадите ее Хокли, а меня возьмете к себе на работу.

Изая готов был поклясться, что еле слышно звякнули секции богато инструктированного ожерелья. Его сердце забилось чаще. Так близко и так недоступно! Если бы он догадался как будто случайно столкнуться с Роуз, камень был бы уже у него.

— Ох, мисс Дьюит-Бьюкейтер...

— Простите, — поспешно сказала Роуз. — Это было очень неприлично с моей стороны. Перекладывать ответственность на кого-то за свою нерешительность, даже в шутку. Не говорите Кэледону и маме, хорошо? Я верну этот... ошейник на место.

— Вы хотели выбросить его за борт?

Час от часу не легче. Лучше бы сама прыгнула, честное слово.

— Это так глупо...

Конечно, глупо, эгоистичная ты девка!

— Немного необдуманный поступок мог получиться. Может, вы не откажетесь от доброго совета?

Изае показалось, что голос мисс Стурлусон звучал чуть-чуть лукаво, и он отвлеченно задумался, что знает о ней. Эксцентричная особа, спокойная и сдержанная, по слухам обручена с каким-то американцем. Поделилась с Шизуо костюмом для ужина. Интересно, почему? Они были знакомы раньше? Вряд ли. Купилась на его обаятельность? Изаю кольнуло неприятное чувство. Да ладно, какая там у Шизу-чана обаятельность, ее просто нет. Хотя и за столом с миллионерами его никто не засмеял. Очень странно.

Роуз тем временем, наверное, кивнула, потому что мисс Стурлусон не дождалась ее ответа и продолжила.

— Завтра все может увидеться вам в ином свете. Не так, как сегодня.

— Не думаю, что это возможно.

— Обещаю, что так и будет.

Роуз только нервно засмеялась.

— Ну же, моя дорогая, не переживайте так. Проводить вас до каюты?

Нет. Не надо провожать.

— Если не обременю вас.

— Что вы.

Черт.

Изая метнулся к ближайшему входу в помещения и смог только бессильно проводить женщин взглядом. Стюард у дверей посмотрел на него неодобрительно, но ему порядком надоело скрывать свое раздражение. Изая без особых церемоний посоветовал стюарду думать о своих делах, а потом отправился в свою каюту. Ему, конечно же, не хотелось спать, и довольно долго он просидел в кресле, прокручивая в голове варианты проникновения в комнаты Роуз и Хокли. Нужно было учесть перемещения слуг и, желательно, подстраховаться, подстроив для них какую-нибудь мелкую диверсию. Еще он не думал о Шизуо, и делал это очень успешно.

За двадцать минут до полуночи он почувствовал, как "Титаник" вздрогнул.

* * *

Скрежет пронесся по нижним палубам оглушительно, разорвав сонную тишину и разбудив дремавшего Шизуо. В его каюте начали переговариваться, кто-то зажег свет.

— Что это было? — спросил самый молодой из соседей. — Мы с кем-то столкнулись?

— Наверное, двигатель заглох, — возбужденно ответил ему приятель. И в самом деле, не прошло и нескольких минут, как "Титаник" начал останавливаться, пока не замер совсем. Ставший привычным за дни плаванья отдаленный плеск воды пропал.

— Это все проклятый камень, — убежденно сказал итальянец. — Он всех нас погубит.

Мужчины многострадально переглянулись и не стали спорить.

* * *

Изая с любопытством выглянул из своей комнаты в коридор. Кажется, большинство пассажиров уже спали, никто не выходил из кают, и не было видно обслуживающего персонала. Он был уверен, что ему не показалось, и решил наведаться в курительный салон, потому что несколько часов назад там еще кутили вовсю. И в самом деле, некоторые по-прежнему играли в бридж, но многие обсуждали остановку.

— Что случилось? — спросил Изая у кого-то из стюардов.

— Джентльмены уверяют, что успели заметить за кормой айсберг.

Заинтригованный, Изая сбегал на палубу вместе с другими интересующимися, но никто из них никакого айсберга не заметил. К ночи похолодало еще сильнее, и вылазка получилась короткая, а после пришлось попросить немного бренди для обогрева.

Время шло как-то незаметно. Постепенно в салоне становилось все более людно, волнение нарастало, но пассажиры больше подшучивали над остановкой, чем проявляли беспокойство.

А потом Изая решил сходить в свою каюту за пиджаком потеплее и споткнулся на ступеньке парадной лестницы, чего с ним не случалось никогда, потому что его чувство равновесия было практически безупречным — он мог, к примеру, без особых усилий пробежать по тонкой дощечке, протянутой между двумя многоэтажными домами. Этот талант неоднократно спасал ему жизнь. А здесь, на роскошной лестнице, по которой он спускался и поднимался десятки раз, Изая споткнулся, и от понимания причины ему стало не по себе. Наклон ступенек за последний час поменялся.

"Титаник" дал крен на нос.

* * *

Шизуо, чья каюта была ближе к корме, не почувствовал удар так ощутимо, как пассажиры и работники с носа, но во всех комнатах переговаривались, несмотря на поздний час, и это было очень хорошо слышно.

Один из его соседей тормознул в коридоре повара, своего приятеля, но так ничего и не узнал.

— Сильно тряхнуло, старина. Даже противень упал со стола. Надо ждать, может, чего скажут. Я к жене тороплюсь.

* * *

Изая так и не спустился за пиджаком. Когда он вернулся обратно в салон, терзаемый подозрениями, что эта ночь могла закончиться совсем не так, как ему хотелось, на часах было уже пять минут первого, и обстановка все еще была жизнерадостная. Ощущения опасности по-прежнему не было, как и объективных причин полагать, что задевший обшивку айсберг мог стать причиной серьезных повреждений. Изая плохо разбирался в кораблестроении и не знал, насколько нужно было бояться крена.

Через десять минут экипаж приказал будить всех и раздавать спасательные жилеты. Поднятые из своих постелей слуги бросились помогать хозяевам, и те начинали появляться в салоне, иногда одетые в теплую одежду прямо поверх спальных костюмов.

Все мысли Изаи обратились к "Сердцу океана", когда вышли Роуз и Хокли. Изая тут же прощупал взглядом фигуру девушки, одетой в пальто в крупную клетку, но ничего не смог определить. Ее воротник был застегнут до самого верха, и Роуз растерянно теребила застежку. В спасательном жилете, с распущенными вьющимися волосами и раскрасневшимися щеками она была особенно похожа на хорошенькую куклу. Хокли не отходил от нее ни на шаг, и не было никакой возможности залезть им в карманы.

Вошел капитан, и люди сразу начали окружать его полукругом, задавать вопросы и что-то возмущенно требовать.

— Леди и джентльмены, — с трудом перекричал он толпу. Его звучный голос раздавался над головами пассажиров, привлекая внимание всех в комнате и заставляя беседы умолкать. — Пройдите к шлюпкам, пожалуйста. Женщин и детей пропускайте вперед. Это всего лишь мера предосторожности...

Пассажиры зашумели сильнее прежнего. Изая слышал приглушенные ругательства и взволнованные вздохи пожилых леди. Хокли стоял, плотно сжав губы, Роуз выглядела откровенно перепуганной и держала за руку мать.

Камень у них или нет, черт возьми?

Изая не стал надевать врученный ему жилет. Так делали многие, некоторые даже не двинулись со своих мест за резными столами, и он не выделялся на их фоне. Отдельные личности даже вслух высмеивали слова капитана — видимо, не чувствовали крен, который Изая уже не мог перестать замечать. Он решил, что будет держаться поближе к Хокли, чтобы не упустить возможность что-то узнать, а Хокли не торопился выходить из теплого помещения.

Скоро людей в салоне стало немного меньше. Говорили, что на шлюпочной палубе уже можно было садиться в шлюпки, но желающих находилось не так много. Десятки раз Изая слышал, как пассажиры задают экипажу те же самые вопросы, но моряки и стюарды ограничивались общими ответами. Бытовало мнение, что даже если случилось что-то серьезное, к кораблю успеет подойти любой из соседних судов, коих в этом направлении было множество, и заберет всех, так что не придется спускаться к ледяной воде. В этой неопределенной атмосфере прошел почти час.

* * *

— Зачем нам куда-то идти, скажите на милость?

Какая-то леди в соседней каюте задавала этот вопрос стюарду уже четвертый раз.

— Так нужно, мэм. Надевайте, пожалуйста, жилет.

— Не двинусь с этого места, пока не объясните мне, зачем поднимать порядочную женщину посреди ночи.

Такие разговоры вспыхивали по всему коридору.

В каюту Шизуо заглянул другой стюард.

— Поднимайтесь наверх, — монотонно сказал он и тут же перешел к следующей каюте.

— Чертов корабль, — ругался итальянец, шнуруя ботинок. — Кто-нибудь знает, где этот верх, на который надобно подниматься? — обратился он ко всем соседям сразу.

Шизуо спрыгнул со своей койки.

— Я знаю.

* * *

Изая уже собирался подойти к Хокли и спросить "ну что, приятель, не забыл свой камушек?", когда в курительный салон вбежал один из молодых стюардов и что-то взволнованно начал говорить старшему по званию. До слуха Изаи долетали отдельные слова, но хватило всего трех: "вода на полубаке".

Надстройку в носовой части палубы, на которой Шизу-чан грозился добросить его до вон того дельфина, начало заливать водой. Это значило, что нос "Титаника" погружался в воду. Почти двадцать метров, которые несколько часов назад находились над ватерлинией, ушли в океан. Должно быть, пассажиры третьего класса, которым не посчастливилось купить места ближе к носу, уже погибли ужасной смертью... или перебегали на корму, утяжеляя ее. Лучше бы, конечно, погибли.

* * *

Шизуо недооценивал, насколько легко было заблудиться в узких белых коридорах. Пока он довел своих соседей до той самой лестницы, на которой их с Изаей так недавно чуть застала на горячем девушка по имени Эрика, им два раза встретились группки перепуганных женщин в спасательных жилетах, которые послушались приказа стюардов выйти, но не знали, как подняться на верхние палубы, и тут же начали просить вывести их. Само собой, соседи Шизуо согласились им помочь еще до того, как Шизуо успел ответить "да".

Как только они выбрались на лестницу, серьезная, просто одетая девушка с длинными черными волосами поравнялась с Шизуо и, не сбиваясь с его быстрого шага, заговорила.

— Вы почувствовали, как наклонился пол?

Шизуо уже давно казалось, что с коридорами не все в порядке, и он согласился с ней.

— На носу уже большинство помещений затоплено. Мало кто выжил, наверное. Я работала там на кухне, но сбежала, как только корабль остановился. Слышала крики с нижних палуб.

Безучастность, с которой она это произнесла, чем-то напомнила Шизуо о блохе, но девушка посмотрела на него весьма сердечно.

— Спасибо вам. Я всех бросила, потому что думала только о брате. Он работает в первом классе, официантом. Просто никаких других мыслей не осталось. А вы помогли нам всем.

Лестница уперлась в двойные двери. По ту сторону слышались возгласы и целая какофония других звуков, сливавшихся в неразборчивый шум. Кто-то подергал ручки: заперто.

Шизуо протиснулся к выходу и рванул створки в разные стороны. Люди вокруг него восхищенно вздохнули и, мешая друг другу, высыпали на открытый воздух. Темноволосая девушка последний раз посмотрела на него с благодарностью и, подобрав длинные юбки, побежала мимо технических надстроек к помещениям первого класса. С самой высокой палубы уже опускались шлюпки. Было очень холодно.

* * *

Было почти без двадцати два. Изая все-таки надел жилет. Вынужденный по-прежнему следовать за Хокли, он оказался позади него и его дам в очереди на шлюпку номер тринадцать. Он все еще не знал, где находился камень, отчаянно мерз в тонком костюме и подозревал, что вот-вот может подойти кто-то из команды и заставить пропустить вперед женщин. Матросы, которые опускали шлюпки, были больше всего озабочены тем, как попасть в них самим, но кто-нибудь благородный мог все испортить.

Почему этот идиот Хокли не мог поднять свою задницу и сесть в шлюпку немного раньше? До того, как стало на сто процентов очевидно, что кораблю конец? Изае хватило бы и пяти процентов вероятности, что ему могла грозить смерть в ледяной воде, чтобы начать искать средство спасения.

Он мельком подумал, грозила ли смерть в ледяной воде Шизу-чану. Должен же быть предел его способностям.

Хокли помог влезть в шлюпку матери Роуз, затем влез сам и подал руку самой Роуз. Она неловко ступила с палубы на бортик, когда шлюпку качнуло, и девушка чуть не потеряла равновесие, но была подхвачена с обеих сторон другими пассажирами.

Роуз принялась благодарить своих спасателей, и Хокли настойчиво потянул ее в лодку.

— Ты всех задерживаешь, дорогая, — пробормотал он и осекся. Изая проследил за его взглядом и похолодел сильнее, чем от морозного воздуха.

Верхняя пуговица пальто Роуз расстегнулась от резких движений, и высокий воротник опустился, обнажив изящное горло, на котором совершенно точно не было никакого ожерелья.

Хокли втянул ее в лодку и схватил за плечи.

— Ты что, сняла мой подарок? Роуз? Слышишь меня?

Девушка прикрыла рот рукой.

— О господи. Я оставила его в каюте. Прости, Кэледон... служанка разбудила меня так неожиданно...

Хокли грязно выругался, отчего несколько женщин в шлюпке оскорбленно переглянулись, а потом отчаянным взглядом оглядел очередь и случайно встретился глазами с Изаей. В этот момент намерения Хокли стали Изае полностью понятны. Как и намерения Изаи — Хокли.

Изая сорвал с себя жилет уже на бегу. У него была минутка форы: Хокли нужно было еще перелезть из шлюпки обратно на "Титаник".

Он бежал, как не бегал еще никогда в жизни, едва не сталкиваясь с людьми и перескакивая через оставленные на палубе чемоданы. В оставленную открытой каюту он влетел всего через несколько минут; его легкие жгло, но нельзя было терять ни мгновения. Он принялся искать сейф; тот нашелся в самом предсказуемом месте — темном уголке гостиной, за добротным резным письменным столом. Руки Изаи немного дрожали, когда он дотронулся до дверцы. Оставалось сосредоточиться и подобрать комбинацию, в этом не было ничего сложного... обычно, а не когда по полу каюты потихоньку растекалась обжигающе холодная вода.

Раздался плеск.

— Отойди от сейфа, крыса желторожая.

Изая обернулся. За его спиной вырос Хокли, запыхавшийся и растрепанный.

— Сейчас-сейчас, только заберу одну штучку, — издевательски ответил ему Изая и повернулся обратно к сейфу.

Хокли не придумал ничего умнее, кроме как напасть на него. Изае пришлось отбиваться, он без труда увернулся несколько раз, но это совсем не сближало его с камнем. Нужно было избавиться от Хокли, иначе тот не даст ему вскрыть сейф.

В очередной раз вспомнив о любимом ноже, запертом в чемоданах, которые уже, наверное, были готовы идти на дно, Изая поискал глазами, чем бы можно было вырубить Хокли, когда оказалось, что паршивец все-таки немного умеет драться и собрался с силами. Ударить его Изае было нечем, и он парировал несколько легких ударов, когда Хокли зачем-то схватил его руку и наклонил к самому полу.

Блеснуло что-то металлическое, и Изая слишком поздно понял, что это были наручники.

Звякнул механизм.

Хокли, по-прежнему тяжело дыша, выпрямился и с самодовольной физиономией прошелся к сейфу, всем своим видом выражая классовое превосходство. Его дорогой костюм смотрелся в этот момент особенно хорошо.

— Я взял их по дороге у знакомого офицера, — сказал он. — Женские, специально твой размер. Как жаль, что не получится арестовать тебя, крыса. Ну да ничего, маленький самосуд вполне в моей власти, он пойдет тебе на пользу.

Оставшийся на коленях в воде Изая хотел вывернуть большой палец из сустава, но кольцо наручников было стянуто так плотно, что врезалось в кожу запястья, и в этом не было бы никакого смысла. Ладонь бы ни за что не пролезла в такое маленькое отверстие. Второе кольцо было застегнуто на ножке письменного стола, который Изая не мог даже сдвинуть с места, не то что приподнять.

Хокли открыл сейф, и самодовольство на его лице сменилось гримасой.

— Куда она его положила? Почему не на место? — яростно пробормотал он. — Черт подери!

Он заметался по каюте, открывая все ящики и переворачивая мебель. Изае оставалось только наблюдать, вздрагивая от ледяной воды, которая уже доставала Хокли почти до колена, а ему до бедер. Наконец Хокли остановился. Он вернулся к сейфу, достал оттуда стопку облигаций, несколько плотных упаковок новеньких долларов и пистолет.

— Счастливо оставаться, мистер Лестер. Надеюсь, морские твари окажут вам теплый прием.

Он перезарядил пистолет и поспешно, насколько это можно было в воде, покинул каюту. Пробивать себе место на шлюпке силой, в этом Изая был уверен.

* * *

Выбор у Шизуо был маленький. Пассажиры всех классов, сумевшие выбраться из недр корабля, стекались на шлюпочную палубу на самом верху "Титаника", и альтернативой этому было только спокойное ожидание своей судьбы. За короткое время, пока он добирался крайней шлюпки, можно было повидать всякое. Нашлось не так мало пассажиров, которые уже приняли свою судьбу: он видел и супружеские пары, которые решили не расставаться до самой смерти, потому что в шлюпки брали только женщин; одиноких солидных мужчин, которым места для спасения достались бы в последнюю очередь и которые стояли на палубе по одиночке или в группах, попивая коньяк и перешучиваясь; корабельный оркестр предпочел исполнять свою работу до последнего и играл какой-то вальс.

Он не собирался садиться в лодку: на корабле было слишком много людей, более достойных спасения. Со шлюпочной палубы открывался зачаровывающе ужасный вид: оттуда можно было рассмотреть отплывшие уже шлюпки, чудовищный крен "Титаника" на нос, пассажиров, которые не теряли надежду спастись. Некоторые со слезами передавали в лодки своих детей, которые в свою очередь кричали и вырывались, не желая расставаться с родителями, многие писали записки близким, которые можно было передать на берег через пассажиров в шлюпках. Блохи не было видно, и Шизуо подозревал, что тот отплыл первым же рейсом.

— Мистер Хейваджима!

Через толпу к нему протолкалась Селти. Шизуо не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Рад, что смогу попрощаться с вами, — сказал он.

Селти нахмурилась.

— Вы мне очень нужны, мистер Хейваджима. Вас нужно срочно усадить в лодку.

Первый раз за вечер Шизуо почувствовал, что мог бы заплакать.

— Ну что вы, — возразил он, — я не женщина и не ребенок, и...

Селти перебила его совершенно бесцеремонно.

— Последние шлюпки, которые будут спущены на воду, окажутся слишком близко к "Титанику", когда он затонет. Образуется воронка. Без сильных гребцов все эти люди, — она кивнула на очередную нагруженную шлюпку, которую как раз спускали к воде, — все равно могут умереть. Пусть лучше спасетесь вы, чем перепуганные лжецы, которые весла в руках не держали в своей жизни.

Предложение показалось Шизуо очень заманчивым, но Селти огляделась по сторонам.

— Не знаете, когда вернется мистер Лестер?

— Что? Он еще не отплыл?

— Я удивилась не меньше вас. Минут десять назад он убежал куда-то с таким видом, будто за ним кто-то гнался. Вроде бы в салон. Он легкий, его можно было бы посадить и в перегруженную шлюпку.

У Шизуо появилось нехорошее подозрение, что это была именно та паутинка, которую плел в его воображении блоха.

— И в том направлении больше никто не торопился примерно в то же время?

Селти на мгновение задумалась.

— Кажется, я видела мистера Хокли... но не уверена.

Шизуо сам удивился, как быстро решение пришло к нему.

Он сердечно пожал Селти руку.

— Если сможете, подождите меня. Если нет, то черт со мной.

* * *

Вода поднималась медленно и неумолимо. Света становилось все меньше, так как электрогенераторы выходили из строя и выдыхались, и лампочки отражались в темной глади все более бледным, зеленоватым светом.

Дверь в каюту с места Изаи была хорошо видна. Несколько раз по коридору пробегали какие-то люди, которые Изаю замечали, но тут же прятали глаза и ускоряли шаг.

Он изо всех старался приподнять чертов стол, хотя понимал, что его усилия бесполезны. Ему было страшно, как никогда: тот самый липкий, пронизывающий страх теперь, казалось, заполнял все его тело, предсказывая, что совсем скоро его место займет вода, беспощадная и неумолимая, которая доставала ему уже до ребер. Он так жалел себя, что не мог даже заплакать, а только потихоньку замерзал, хватая ртом уступавший воде пространство каюты воздух.

* * *

— Вот и все, — сказал Хром и сладко потянулся.

Витторио, порядком увлеченный описанием катастрофы, опешил.

— Как это — все? Камень так и не нашли?

— Его ни нашел ни вор, ни мистер Хокли. С тех пор его не видела ни одна живая душа.

— А как же Роуз? Она могла соврать Хокли, что забыла ожерелье в каюте, а потом продать его.

— Мисс Дьюит-Бьюкейтер не продала камень. Более того, она пережила катастрофу и вскоре вышла замуж за простолюдина, американца, мистера Джека Доусона, с которым познакомилась на сеансе кинофильма "Спасшаяся с "Титаника", снятого по мотивам реальных событий все в том же 1912 году. Мистер Доусон, как оказалось, был одним из счастливчиков, которым повезло вовремя отказаться от билета на этот рейс. С тех пор Роуз живет в относительной бедности. Ее неоднократно пытались и грабить, и расспрашивать — все без толку. Камня у нее нет, — Хром улыбнулся. — Возможно, вам будет интересно узнать, что, несмотря на все это, миссис Доусон очень счастлива.

Витторио разочарованно молчал. Хром посмотрел на него очень внимательно.

— Если камень и находится над уровнем океана, — сказал он, — то это могло произойти только чудом.

— Чудес не бывает, — ответил Витторио.

* * *

Шизуо заметил Хокли издали. Жених Роуз был очень зол и частично намок, а его пиджак подозрительно топорщился. Шизуо обошел его долгой дорогой и тут же выбросил из головы. Чувство, что блоха где-то рядом, не покидало его ни на мгновение и только усилилось, когда Шизуо, стараясь припомнить, откуда к нему подошли Хокли и мать Роуз тогда, несколько долгих дней назад на роскошной лестнице, повернул в один из бесконечных коридоров. Становилось темнее, а вода стояла уже по колено.

Хокли был мокрый как раз по колено.

Шизуо ускорил шаг, с шумом рассекая воду, и заглядывал во все каюты по обе стороны коридора. Он ожидал увидеть блоху мертвым, и когда наконец увидел, то именно так и подумал. Зачем бы еще тот сидел на полу, погрузившись в воду по грудь?

— Эй! — крикнул ему Шизуо, когда был уже в нескольких шагах.

Блоха приподнял голову. Он был почти синий, но в его глазах при виде Шизуо загорелся знакомый огонек.

— Привет-привет, — прошептал он. — Пришел меня добить?

Шизуо уже даже не пытался разобраться в своих чувствах. Он попытался поднять блоху, но тот был словно пришпилен к полу где-то под водой.

— Что там?

— Я в наручниках. К ножке стола... — слова давались ему с трудом.

Шизуо отбросил стол одной рукой, даже не посмотрев куда, и вытащил блоху из воды за руки, а потом разломил браслет наручника. На запястье остался посиневший след.

— Тебе надо двигаться. Сможешь?

Блоха кивнул и принялся растирать оцепеневшие руки одна о другую. Шизуо оставил его стоять и оглянулся, а потом отошел в комнату Роуз и вернулся оттуда с плотным черным пальто, воротник которого был оторочен коротким белым мехом.

Он помог блохе попасть руками в рукава и застегнуть застежку у горла, а потом, не теряя больше ни секунды, потянул его по коридорам и лестницам наверх.

Они вышли на палубу уровнем ниже шлюпочной палубы, и стало понятно, что выше подниматься смысла нет. Деревянных шлюпок больше не осталось, и пассажиры двигались к корме. Почти половина "Титаника" вместе с носовой частью успела уйти под воду, и погружение продолжалось все быстрее, создавая волны, которые жадно набрасывались на палубу, как будто хотели поскорее сожрать огромный корабль. На глазах Шизуо нескольких человек вдалеке смыло за борт. Электрические лампочки моргнули в последний раз и погасли насовсем.

Думать не было времени. Как и все остальные, они побежали на корму, которая поднималась в воздух все выше, как сюрреалистичная гора из дерева и металла; со всех сторон люди цеплялись за кормовые надстройки, поскальзывались на гладких досках и скатывались вниз. На "Титанике" больше не работала ни одна машина, и в воздухе раздавались только крики пассажиров и поскрипывание чего-то железного, что давно ушло под воду.

Уже почти на самой корме, когда Шизуо протянул руку и схватился за металлические перила, все прочие звуки заглушил чудовищный скрежет. Подсадив блоху на перила и подтянувшись самостоятельно, Шизуо обернулся. Палубные доски с треском ломались пополам. На палубе начала появляться колоссальных размеров дыра; вспыхивали и гасли разорванные провода, падали гигантские дымовые трубы, стальная обшивка бортов ломалась, как печенье. Корабль почти разломился надвое, и корма, которую больше не удерживал в наклонном положении оторванный нос, начала опускаться обратно.

Шизуо ожидал удара об воду, но от перил на корме до поверхности было слишком далеко, и толчок практически не почувствовался. В последний раз ватерлиния стала параллельна уровню океана, а потом корма, больше не способная держаться на воде и увлекаемая руинами носа на дно, очень мягко подняла гребные винты обратно в воздух. Отсек затапливался за отсеком. Последняя часть самого роскошного в мире корабля тонула медленно и как-то царственно, сопровождаемая предсмертными криками тех, кто держался недостаточно крепко.

Шизуо посмотрел на блоху. Тот дрожал и цеплялся за перила, на которых лежал, из последних сил. Его подбородок щекотал мех с воротника пальто Роуз, но он этого не замечал. Даже если они переживут погружение в воду с головой, блоха не проживет в холоде и минуты.

На поверхности и правда образовывалась воронка, в которую затягивало упавших в воду людей и деревянную мебель. На ближайшей шлюпке отчаянно гребли, но она, кажется, была вне опасности, насколько Шизуо мог разобрать при свете звезд.

— Титан, мать его, — сказал блоха, хотя губы слушались его плохо. — Непотопляемый.

Его голос лишился напускного британского акцента, и Шизуо узнал знакомые с детства нотки.

— Ты и правда японец.

— А ты и правда не такой тупой, как кажешься на первый взгляд. Но очень непредсказуемый. Кажется, я не смогу убить тебя на берегу, Шизу-чан. Извини.

— Ничего, — Шизуо снова посмотрел на шлюпку. — Помнишь, я обещал, что смогу добросить тебя до вооон того дельфина?

— Дельфинов больше нету.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Шизуо осторожно начал подниматься на ноги. Тонкие прутья перил были немного скользкими, но в общем и в целом для его замысла подходили. Висевшие на них пассажиры, полуживые от страха, наблюдали за ним как за сумасшедшим.

— Что ты делаешь? Эй! — Шизуо схватил блоху за воротник и приподнял, чтобы поставить рядом с собой.

— Как тебя зовут-то на самом деле?

Блоха смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, почти красными то ли от освещения, то ли потому что он просто такая вот блоха.

— Изая. Орихара Изая, — сказал он очень тихо.

— Очень хорошо, — ответил Шизуо и взял его за талию обеими руками, а потом рывком приподнял над головой. Изая только тихо охнул. Шизуо был очень рад, что больше не видит его лицо.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и прицелился.

— ИИИИИ-ЗААААА-ЯЯЯЯЯЯ!!

* * *

Крик Шизу-чана прозвучал в полумраке достаточно неразборчиво. Его можно было принять за обычный стон утопающего.

Изая не слышал своего имени уже очень давно.

Он ударился об воду, и чернота сомкнулась над ним.

* * *

Витторио поднялся на ноги. Непохоже было, чтобы Хром собирался жать ему руку — он сидел и потягивал остатки своей колы.

— До свидания. Спасибо за историю.

Хром махнул рукой, словно благодарности его не интересовали.

— Прощайте, Витторио. Помните: если вам повезет, вы больше никогда меня не увидите. Молитесь об удаче, если умеете.

На улице уже было совсем темно. Время прошло незаметно, и о пропущенном матче Витторио почему-то не жалел, вот только перед ним теперь стоял выбор: стоило ли докладывать боссу, что камень все-таки может быть обнаружен? Босс, конечно, поверит и в чудо. Но камень таки скорее всего лежал на дне океана уже пять лет.

* * *

Ай.

Руки, ноги, даже ребра отзывались тупой болью. Изая попытался пошевелиться, но смог только приоткрыть глаза. Тут же он решил, что ослеп, потому что вокруг него была только темнота. Непроницаемая, но какая-то текучая, как нефть.

Где-то он ее уже видел.

Изая попытался еще раз, и на этот раз у него получилось повернуть голову.

Рядом с ним сидела мисс Стурлусон и улыбалась, словно они были на светском рауте, а не посреди... непонятно чего, где свет был, а источника освещения - нет.

— Здравствуй, Изая.

Он хотел ответить ей, но закашлялся, отчего его грудь сдавило так, словно на нее поставили гирю. Мисс Стурлусон улыбнулась еще шире.

— Можешь звать меня Селти, — сказала она. — Раз уж я называю тебя по имени. Тебе, наверное, интересно, почему ты не можешь пошевелиться. Не волнуйся, у тебя даже ничего не сломано, только ушибы. Это я тебя держу, чтобы не выкинул какой-нибудь фокус. — Она коснулась рукой текучей темноты, и та, как ус виноградной лозы, оплела ее мизинец. — Если пообещаешь вести себя хорошо, отпущу. Обещаешь?

Если это была загробная жизнь, то очень странная. Изая кивнул.

Вес с его тела тут же пропал, и он смог сесть.

— Где я? — спросил он.

— На корабле под названием "Карпатия", — ответила Селти. — Он подошел к месту крушения "Титаника" и подобрал оставшихся в живых. Вас, — она посмотрела куда-то вверх, — семьсот двенадцать.

— Себя ты не считаешь?

Селти посмотрела на него как на школьника.

— Ты еще ничего не понял?

Изая вспомнил черный дым на носу в дождливый день.

— Это ты сделала так, что нас с Шизу-чаном никто не заметил?

— Вас заметили. Но я могу немного видоизменять воспоминания, чтобы спокойно путешествовать и работать, потому можешь не благодарить.

— Но зачем?

Селти пожала плечами.

— Вы показались мне интересными ребятами, которым нужно было выяснить отношения. Зрители были бы лишними.

Семьсот двенадцать. Изаю бросило в жар.

— А он...

Селти погрустнела.

— Его здесь нет. Не знаю, что с ним случилось после того, как он тебя ко мне кинул.

— Это ты меня спасла?

Она сдвинула брови.

— Это он тебя спас, глупышка.

Изая отвернулся от нее, и Селти вежливо замолчала.

— Что ты такое? — спросил он, глядя на свои колени.

— Дюллахан.

— Что?

— Ммм. Как бы тебе объяснить... Ах да, точно. У вас это называется словом шинигами, — произнесла она на чистейшем японском.

Это слово он тоже давненько не слышал.

— Ты пришла меня убить?

— Каким особенным ты себя все время, должно быть, чувствуешь. Нет, я не убиваю. Только провожаю некоторых.

— И у тебя нет никакого жениха-врача?

— Есть.

В ее голосе прозвучала новая улыбка, немного другая.

— И как же вы познакомились?

— Поверь мне, ты не единственный человек, которому захотелось разрезать живот загадочной симпатичной девушке. Или парню.

Это была личная информация, и Изая почти рассердился на нее.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Шизуо рассказал. Когда я одалживала ему костюм.

— Откуда у тебя с багаже мужские костюмы, шинигами?

Селти засмеялась.

— Вообще-то у меня с собой ничего такого не было. Но мне очень хотелось ему помочь, так что я его все равно к себе позвала, а потом наплела что-то.

Изая осмыслил сказанное.

— То есть, на нем на самом деле не было ничего? И он в таком виде пошел на ужин?

— Ну почему ничего. Подштанники и иллюзии.

От этого невозможно было не улыбнуться, но Изая изо всех сил старался не заплакать. От усталости и пережитого шока, конечно.

— И возле лестницы ты могла нас прикрыть?

— Какой лестницы?

Изая посмотрел ей в глаза. Скорее всего она не врала.

— Никакой. Забудь.

Селти покачала головой.

— Вы оба такие забавные.

— Ты и его... провожала?

— Нет. Он же не ирландец. Не знаю, что с ним случилось, честно.

Следующий вопрос Изая не задать просто не мог.

— Ты бессмертная?

— А ты?

Это был очень хороший вопрос.

— Я хочу знать точно.

— Все равно не поймешь.

— Я попробую.

Она вздохнула.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь. Могу только сказать, что твоя жизнь должна была кончиться несколько часов назад, а ты жив. То есть, уже на целый раз менее смертный, чем вчера, и все потому что один парень оказался достаточно самоотвержен, чтобы попробовать тебе помочь. Он мог отплыть вместе со мной, знаешь ли, но забеспокоился.

— Он швырнул меня в океан!

— И ты остался жив. Каждая минута твоей жизни, начиная с трех ночи сегодняшнего дня, протекает из-за него.

Ее слова разозлили Изаю.

— Если бы я не застрял с ним черт знает где, то у меня уже было бы "Сердце океана", и тогда никакая смерть бы мне не грозила.

Она посмотрела на него с неподдельной печалью.

— Ты и правда думаешь, что какой-то камушек спас бы тебя? Шизуо сделал тебе самый драгоценный на свете подарок. Теперь с тобой останется часть его души, его тепло, память о том, как хорошо вам было вместе. А камни... много добра тебе принес тот самоцвет из пасти кицунэ?

Изая сжал зубы.

— Да. Деньги. Возможности.

— И что, ты бы прямо сейчас променял дни на "Титанике" на еще одну такую безделушку?

Воспоминания замелькали в его памяти. Селти встала.

— Прощай, Орихара Изая, — сказала она. — Может, еще когда-нибудь встретимся.

Изая открыл глаза.

Он лежал в углу незнакомого обеденного зала, завернутый в плед. Рядом с ним лежало темным комом мокрое пальто. Большая часть столов и стульев были сдвинуты к одной из стен, и оставшееся пространство занимали разложенные на одеялах и матрацах люди. От одного к другому переходил пожилой мужчина с уставшими глазами. За оставшимися на местах столами сидели остальные пассажиры. Было очень людно, но атмосфера царила похоронная. Многие плакали, особенно дети, но некоторые уже устали от слез и тихо переговаривались или что-то писали. Где-то далеко, на палубе, раздавались крики. Если прислушаться, можно было разобрать, что это Роуз Дьюит-Бьюкейтер объясняет Кэледону Хокли, почему не хочет выходить за него замуж.

Изая сел, и пожилой мужчина подошел к нему, чтобы пощупать лоб.

— Жара нет, — констатировал он . — Ты как, сынок?

Изая смог только покачать головой. Мужчина вздохнул и кивнул на пальто.

— Ты еле позволил снять его с себя, кричал и вырывался. Что-то важное, наверное? Я попросил не уносить его сушиться. Скажешь, как будешь готов с ним на время расстаться, хорошо?

Изая не смог выдавить из себя слова и сказать, что был готов расстаться с ним в любой момент. Когда врач отошел, он подвинулся к бесформенной массе плотной ткани поближе и осторожно приподнял пальто на вытянутой руке.

Что-то звякнуло.

* * *

Дождавшись, пока Витторио скроется за дверью, Хром поднялся на ноги и расправил на себе куртку, а потом прошел к барной стойке и сел на высокий табурет.

— Чего этот тип хотел? — спросил бармен.

Хром сунул руку в карман куртки и положил на отполированную деревянную поверхность, разделявшую их с барменом, синий бриллиант в форме сердца на длинной серебряной цепочке.

 

_Конец_


End file.
